Sands of Destiny
by Glaicien Warrior
Summary: COMPLETE! -Part 1 in the "Sands of Destiny" trilogy- A war in the desert separates two sisters. What will happen when one is Ganondorf's prisoner, while the other travels with Link? Betrayal and a tragedy...
1. Chapter 1

Sands of Destiny

* * *

If life were simple and perfect, there wouldn't be any problems. For a time, it would seem to be this way for the people of the Glaicien tribe. This tribe lives in the desert, their neighboring tribe being the Gerudos. The Glaiciens, in appearance, are born with silver hair and ebony markings on their face. These markings represent the element they are capable to influence; however, this ability can only be honed with age. The elders of the tribe are far advanced with their ability, acting as teachers to the younger Glaiciens.

On a normal, sunny morning in the desert, two sisters emerged from their home. They were the daughters of the Chieftain Kalidas, their names were Lear and Begonia. These two girls were different from the others, they were born with the ability to use two different elements. Lear, the older, can influence the wind and the water, while her younger sister Begonia can influence shadows and heal injuries. The two have been training together since they were young, but they aren't capable of doing much to their elements.

"Ay, ay, ay! Feel that wind? It's telling me that today's another smoldering day in the desert, and the Gerudos are playing a fierce game of archery several miles away!" Lear's ability allowed her to hear the wind's soft voice. Such stories it would tell! She could often be seen sitting on the highest sand dune on the outskirts of the village, listening to the tales the gentle breeze had to tell. She longed to explore beyond the desert and to see the things the wind had told her about; the oceans and rivers, the forests and fields... Her sister, Begonia, fiddled with her fingers and stared down at her shadow.

"At least the sun casts such perfect shadows. Let's try this again..." She concentrated on moving her shadow. Her power was one that could be dangerous if not controlled properly. For to control somebody's shadow is to partially control them. Lear often worried about her sister and her powers. To have the Shadow within you is usually a mark that those who follow the Darkness possess. That's why Lear usually worked harder to help Begonia hone her healing talent. She hoped that this would balance out the shadow.

Begonia concentrated on her shadow again, hoping that it'll move in some way. "…c'mon…I've almost got it…" Lear looked over at her sister, who was still trying to make her shadow dance. She sighed and walked over to her, watching over her shoulder. Begonia dropped her hand in frustration "…I still can't get it!"

Lear put her hand on Begonia's shoulder trying to comfort her, "Hey, don't worry about it! You'll get it someday! Why don't we work on that healing ability for now?"

Begonia sighed, "…okay…but, Lear, what if I never learn to use my abilities? They're just so hard to control…"

Lear laughed and turned towards the wind again. "They all are, Begonia! But that's what makes us stronger; trying so hard to perfect them. C'mon, Kalidas will have found out that we're not with the Elders and he'll ring our necks if we're not home soon!" Begonia turned with a sigh and followed Lear towards the village. A whinny soon caught up to them and Lear turned with a heartfelt smile. "Fala! There you are, you silly creature. Where've you been?" A strong mustang galloped next to the sisters. It's white speckled body was strong and beautiful. Fala was a horse that Lear had known since birth. His mother had died giving birth to him and Lear and raised him on her own. They were now thick as thieves and the best of friends. Begonia, however, was afraid of horses and preferred to walk.

Her sister mounted the horse and trotted beside her. "Fala says that you're stingy, thinking of horses in such a way." Lear said after a slight pause.

"I'm not stingy...I just don't want a 1200 pound animal in control of what happens to me." Begonia muttered. She felt the wind kick her hair up and glared at her sister. Lear smirked and turned towards the village.

As they walked through the village, making their way towards their hut, one of the village elders approached them with a scowl on her face. "And, where might you two have gone, during the time that I was supposed to teach you? Hm?"

Lear and Begonia looked at each other, both trying not to laugh, Lear quickly came up with a reason for their absence. "Eh…well, you see…Fala wandered off!"

Begonia caught onto this and joined in "Yeah! We went looking for him! And it took longer than we thought it would…" She tried to avoid eye contact with the elderly woman.

"Are you sure that's what happened? Or were you skipping out again? My, my…it disappoints me to see the daughters of our chieftain acting in such a way…very well then, your father is looking for you." The woman bowed her head and left. Begonia and Lear looked at each other, what would he want with them at this time of day?

As they entered the Chieftain's hut, a small group of the Elders surrounded their father. They were nodding and talking gravely. Kalidas looked up as they entered and the girls promptly sat. The Elders grew quiet and looked between Kalidas and the sisters. The Chief sighed and stood up, slowly walking towards his daughters. "Grave news has approached us, my girls. War will be swiftly upon us. The Gerudos claim this land to be theirs, and they want us exterminated. There's no doubt that you've caught some hint of what they've been planning, Lear?"

Lear looked away and flicked a curl from her face. "The wind told me something of their intentions." Begonia rolled her eyes. She was always the one who was uninformed.

"Then the elders and I have come up with the only reasonable plan for your safety. You will leave at sunrise and venture out of the desert." Begonia started to shout while Lear jumped up and clenched her fists with a yell. "I will not leave my people, father! We stay and fight just as..." Her father's deep voice cut her off. "Our people are a dying breed, and I will not have my only daughters left to the same demise as the rest of us! You will leave, for your sake and the sake of our clan. Now go!" With that, he turned and dismissed the girls.

As the two girls left the hut, they looked at each other, knowing that they have to prepare. They headed towards their own hut, and when they made it inside, Begonia exploded. "How can he say that?? We are NOT children! I am not leaving. I'm going to fight!" Lear tried to calm her sister down, she grabbed her sister by the shoulders while standing in front of her. "Begonia, you have to understand. Father is just worried about us. I want to fight too, but it may not be a good idea…" Begonia cut her off. "Lear, we have to fight! Just look around at the people of our tribe! They're all old! You know just as well as I do that we will lose, if we do not fight." she stared intensely at Lear, waiting for a response. Lear began to pace around the room, listening to the wind. She then stopped and turned towards her sister. "Maybe…we could make it look like we left, but return when the fighting starts. We, and Father, are the only ones who have been trained to use twin swords…the wind…it tells me that the Gerudos will be using twin swords, and archery."

Begonia, for a moment, began to wish that she could use her power. She knew that the power of shadows is great, but since she's unable to control it, she must stick with swords. "Lear, let's get ready to go. We should leave tonight and return at dawn." With a final nod, the sisters went their separate ways to prepare for what lay ahead the next day.

* * *

As dawn approached, Lear's head shot up. Fala's ear's flicked back and he bucked his mane with a whinny. The Elder that had been accompanying them was younger than the rest, and he too turned his head to the noise. "What is it?" Begonia asked, trying to steady her own horse.

"Gerudos...and they're coming quick! Begonia, RUN!" Lear shouted and spurred her horse in the opposite direction. Suddenly Gerudo soldiers burst over the dune several feet away. An ambush! The young Elder turned to run, but the soldiers overtook his flight. Lear and Begonia ran ever faster over the sand, sweat gathering on their horse's manes. Fala was one of the fastest horses in the desert, his hooves accustomed to the sand. But Begonia's horse was slow and the soldiers were catching up.

Begonia looked back to see how close they were and panicked. She yelled to her sister. "LEAR!!" At the sound of her name, Lear turned her head to see that the gerudos were catching up to Begonia, for her horse was slow. She urged Fala to turn around and head towards Begonia. "Begonia! Hold on, I'm coming!" when she was running side-by-side with Begonia's horse, Lear urged her to jump onto the back of Fala. "Begonia! Hurry, jump onto Fala's back! We have to get out of here!" Despite Begonia's fear with horses, she complied and steadily stood up on her horse's back, almost being hit by a spear, she then jumped, barely making it onto Fala's back. "YAH!" Lear yelled, urging Fala to run quicker.

Fala's hooves flew across the sand. The Gerudos were falling behind. Soon it was only the desert and the hard huff of Fala's labored breathing. Lear slowed him to a stop and slid off, her sister following. "Let's let him rest a bit. He's saved our lives, he deserves that much." Lear stroked the mustang's neck and tried to relax him.

* * *

The following morning, at the crack of dawn, Begonia awoke with a start. She had had a nightmare of the events of the day before. She decided to get some water from the nearby spring to make some breakfast before her sister and Fala woke up. She sighed, hoping that the war will end happily, she then gathered up the bucket from their supplies and headed over to the spring.

The water was cool and refreshing. Water was scarce in the desert, and mysterious to those who lived there. She dipped her hands into the pool and wondered what the water would tell her if she had the power of it within herself. She considered waking Lear to get her to read the water, but she remembered with a dark air the war. Life was no longer a playful childhood game. She stared at her reflection in the rippling water. Was that dirt on her nose? She started to scrub at her face when the water exploded around her. _Pfft! _Arrows suddenly whizzed around her as Gerudo guards leaped about and grabbed her flinging limbs.

Begonia tried to scream, but to no avail. The Gerudos had covered her mouth. Before she knew it, she had blacked out. The Gerudos who had captured her got sick of her flailing, so they hit her on the head with the but of a sword. One of the gerudos grinned evilly "We could use a slave…take her to the fortress and throw her into the dungeon!" The gerudos who were carrying Begonia threw her onto a giant boar, then one mounted it and rode off towards the fortress.

Lear woke to Fala pawing the ground and neighing loudly. She looked over the camp and realized that her sister was gone. She left everything and hopped on Fala's back, urging the wind to tell her what had happened. Catching the Gerudos image on the breeze, she hurried to rescue Begonia. A thwack suddenly sounded and she felt an intense pain in her right arm. Crying out, she fell off of Fala and tumbled to the ground as Gerudo warriors began their attack. She got up and pulled the arrow from her arm, running as fast as she could in the direction Fala had gone. Arrows rained around her and she looked back to see how far away the soldiers were. Her footing came out from under her and she fell off the ledge and into the river below.

Lear found herself in the river, the currents were as rapids. She was thrown around by the river, she begged for it to stop, but her efforts were in vain. She then hit her head on a large rock, knocking her out; she floated down the river, luckily face-up, the currents carrying her away from the bloody war above her.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! A friend and I are writing this story together, and we are very excited to finally get started and post! We have a TON written right now, and we are currently finishing a couple things.

She and I are also artists, and we will be doing a lot of art for this story. I have already done some art, and so you are more than welcome to go view them (it will help you visualize Lear and Begonia). To see the links, go to my page.

Another thing I would also like to note, is that Lear and Begonia are based off of ourselves; Begonia is me, and Lear is my friend. If you are to address us, please call us by our character's names!


	2. Chapter 2

Begonia woke up with a start. Her head throbbed menacingly, she obviously was hit in the head, she thought. When she looked around, she wasn't in the desert anymore, she was in a dungeon. But where? She couldn't look out the window, the ceiling was at least two stories high, with the window just as far away. She groaned. "..ugh...great...just great." She held her forehead in her hand. Just then, her head shot up in realization. "Lear!! Oh no, Lear!" She began to cry. She realized that her sister must be dead by now, so must her father, and the rest of her people.

The shackles on her hands cut peevishly into her skin. What would they do to her? Would they kill her right away or torture her first? She felt an intense anger towards the Gerudos. Never, she vowed, never would she trust a Gerudo. She thought back to the warm fire at the center of the village and how the Elders would be telling stories at this time. She or Lear would boldly stand up and tell a story about a sheep who could only see the color blue or an eagle who loved to run rather than fly. The thoughts momentarily allowed her to escape from the dungeon. She didn't even hear the heavy boots approaching.

"You, get up. Now." The girl was much larger than she was and dressed strangely, 'As all Gerudos do.' Begonia thought with a feeling of intense anger.

Begonia struggled to get up. Her body was in so much pain, she made another vow to herself: Kill the gerudos once her body feels better...IF she doesn't get tortured that is.

"Stupid girl. Get UP." the gerudo yelled when she kicked Begonia in her side. She struggled to get up again due to the new pain in her side. The Gerudo woman grew impatient, she roughly grabbed Begonia's upper arm and pulled her to her feet, slapping her in the face afterwards. She pointed to the door where another Gerudo was waiting "You stupid girl" she said with spite "Walk." Begonia did as she said, walking out the door with the ends of the Gerudo's spears poking her back.

Begonia had enough of this. She hadn't been a prisoner for long, but she refused to be one for a moment longer. With all of the strength she could muster, she broke away from the grasps of the guards, delivering round-house kicks to both of their heads; with the guards knocked out, Begonia took the key from the waist of the guard and released the shackles from her wrists. "..there! Now...I just have to find my way out of here..." But where was that? She had know idea where the exit was.

Begonia ran down the hallway, and to her luck, the other guards have not been informed of her escape. _"shoot! Where is the exit??" _she thought. Her body was screaming in pain, but she couldn't stop. She had to keep running until she got out of the fortress completely. She looked behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed, and to her relief, no one was there. But when she looked forward, she saw a large oak door at the end of the hallway. _"yes! that must be it!" _she thought to herself. When she got to the door, she quickly threw the door open and ran inside, however, she ran directly into something, or rather, someone.

When she looked at the person, he was a very tall, well-built man. He wore black armor with intricate designs on them. His skin was dark, and he had red hair. When she realized that she was in trouble, she turned her body to run away. However, the man grabbed her wrist with great speed, causing Begonia to retaliate and try to hit him with her other hand, only to be stopped by him catching her other wrist as well. "Well, well...this is an interesting situation." the man spoke with a deep, dark voice. He laughed loudly at her struggle to get free.

"Let go of me! You don't know who you're dealing with!" Begonia yelled. The man laughed again.

"I beg your pardon" he said with a sneer. "I don't think YOU realize that you're dealing with the King of the Gerudos. I am Ganondorf."

King of the Gerudos! Begonia's lips curled into a snarl. "Are you the one who attacked my village? Who killed my people? Answer me!"

He laughed slowly and darkly. "Ah, so you are of the Glaicien tribe. How very...interesting." He dragged her into the room that he was about to walk out of and put her wrists in the shackles that were attached to the wall. "Let me go you evil, VILE creature!!" Begonia shrieked. Ganondorf only laughed. "It is fortunate that you ran into me. You have saved me a boring day. Now I shall be entertained." Begonia tried to free herself, but failed miserably. "What do you want, Ganondorf?" she said his name with spite.

Ganondorf smirked, "Well, since you're here, and you're chained to my wall, you might as well tell me about yourself." Begonia snarled. "Why should I?"

"It would seem that you have no other choice. Now go on, speak." he demanded. Begonia glared at him.

"Fine! My name is Begonia, I'm a daughter of the Glaicien chieftain, I'm 18, and I HATE YOU!" Ganondorf chuckled. "I believe we already established that part, Begonia." She continued to glare. How dare he act that way towards her! She wouldn't have it.

She opened her mouth to shout another retort at him, but to her surprise he walked towards her. She wrenched away from his hands like a wild creature and tried to hit him with the chains that bound her wrists. She didn't care anymore whether he'd be angry or not; nothing could be as angry as she was now. But to her great annoyance, he surprised her again. "Now I'm trying to be very kind here and offer you a comfortable room to stay in. I can hardly say that I've made such an offer before." Here Begonia noticed with a slight shiver the skeletons and bones lying around the dungeon. "But if you calm yourself and let me free you from those shackles, I can show you to your room." Begonia glared at the huge man under a furrowed brow. There's no way she could trust him.

But if she was free from the chains, there'd be opportunity to run for it. She kept this thought in her mind like the last rays of sun before it disappeared into darkness. Ganondorf walked towards her and began to unlock the rings around her wrists.

Begonia watched as the shackles dropped from her wrists. She continued to glare at him, only making him laugh in return. "Now, if you would follow me, I shall show you to your room." He turned away from her. Begonia looked at the wide open door, if she were to run she would have to do it NOW. "Oh, and there is no use in trying to run. You won't get anywhere." She looked at him with her mouth agape. It was like he had read her mind! With Ganondorf's large cape flowing behind him, he walked out of the door; he fully expected her to run, but was surprised to find her following him when he turned his head. She had her arms crossed with a glare, of course, she was glaring at him.

The two walked out into the corridor, where several Gerudo guards stood. Begonia hated them all. They were nothing but heartless killers. They looked at her in the same way she'd sized them up. Ganondorf continued to walk away from the guards and began the trek down endless corridors and dungeons. Several times, Begonia considered running away when the opportunity presented itself. But she realized that the attempt would all for not; guards stood on every exit. Besides, Ganondorf would probably catch her in only a couple of strides. She looked at him again and felt a slight fear catch in her throat. He was several times larger than her, and her strength would be minimal in comparison to his. What did he have in store for her future?

Before long, Ganondorf made a sudden stop. If Begonia wasn't paying attention, she would've run right into Ganondorf's back. "This is your room" his deep voice said as he gestured towards a door. He then opened it for her, but she refused to budge. "Being stubborn, are we?" he said as he grabbed her upper arm. Begonia struggled to free her arm from his grasp, however was shoved into the room by Ganondorf. "You are not to leave your room unless I give you permission. Do you understand?" he said, standing in the doorway. Begonia glared at him.

"Ever heard of free agency??" Begonia spat a him; Ganondorf chuckled.

"In my fortress, you have none." The door slammed. She was stuck in her room.

* * *

Link walked along the riverbank with a sulky look. His shadow, cast by the full moon, quivered and a small blue fairy floated beside him. "...next time watch your flank, Mr. Hero...that Lizalfo could've cleaved your head from your shoulders..." Her language was unintelligible to those who didn't know her. Link was one of the few who could understand. He shook his head and rubbed his face.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just tired, Navi. Next time I'll take care of him without a scratch."

Navi darted around his head. "That's no scratch! Go wash it off in the river and bandage your arm off before you bleed to death!" The young hero made a face and walked to the water's edge. His boot caught on something and he nearly lost his balance. "Watch it, Link!" Navi shouted and hovered above the object. "It's...it's a girl!

Link stared at the girl "...yes, I can see that." Navi darted around his head "Well what are you doing? Help her out!" Link snapped out of it and pulled her out of the river and onto the grass. He looked at her silver hair, and the marking on her face. It looked like some sort of swirly mark, he then noticed that she seemed to have been in a battle, for she was all battered up. He decided to bring her back to his campsite, so he carefully picked her up and brought her to his camp; he set her next to the campfire. Navi broke the silence. "Hey! Her clothes are all messed up, do you think you could change her into one of your tunics so that her clothes can dry?" Link blushed, that means he would have to undress her. Luckily though, she had some garments on underneath her clothes.

He put her in his dark blue tunic. This was usually used to allow him to breath underwater, but he figured that she needed it more. He and Navi stared at her for a while. "I've never seen anyone like her before. Is she Hylian?" Link asked.

"No, she's not Hylian...though I've never seen anyone who looks like that either. Let her rest, when she wakes in the morning we'll have a talk with her." Link nodded and put out the fire, made a last check around the area for any monsters, cast a quick glance back over the bruised girl, and went to sleep.

* * *

Lear woke with a start. The sun warmed her body, but it ached all over. "Ow, ow..." She blinked and rubbed her head. She remembered the battle that had ensued in pursuing her captured sister, the slices from the Gerudo's knives, and falling down into the water. The water! She remembered it speaking to her, biding her peace until it had completely consumed her. Then she remembered no more. Well, it was about time she got her sister back. She rose to catch Fala...Fala? She looked around. Fala was nowhere to be found, and neither was the desert. Green, green was everywhere. She had never seen such green! The wind bade her good morning and brushed her curls around her face.

Lear slowly sat up, pain screaming at her from all places of her body. She seemed to have forgotten the pain when she looked around with awe at the fields of Hyrule. She had never seen them before, she was born and raised in the desert. "Ah, you're awake..." she turned quickly to see a man in green standing before her. He had perfect facial features, with piercing blue eyes and blonde hair. He knelt down in front of her and smiled. "...my name's Link. What's yours?" Lear just stared at him, blinking a few times, then answered and looked away. "..I-I am Lear..." She looked around, and hesitantly looked back at Link again "Where am I?" Link brushed his hair out of his face when he spoke. "...you're in the fields of Hyrule, just outside of Lake Hylia...I found you in the river last night. What happened to you?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

Lear looked into his eyes, he seemed to be very friendly, so she decided to trust him. "I...there...there's a war going on in the desert between my tribe, the Glaiciens...and the vile gerudos." she said the name with disgust. "I-I'm worried for my sister..." Link cocked his head "Your sister?" Tears started to form in her eyes. "...I think they're...torturing her…"

Uh-oh. Such a word made his eyes burn an electric blue. "Don't believe it. We'll find her and rescue her."

Navi bounced on his head under his hat. "You fool! Why do you have to be so nice to everybody..." she hissed. Link himself never wondered why he helped people. It was his nature as a hero that allowed him to freely help anyone in need. Lear blinked. This boy was quick to help her. She'd never met anyone like that. But...would he really follow her to the desert to save her sister?

"Are...are you sure? It will be dangerous and, well, the desert's brutal and you're really much better off just staying here in this beautiful green..." She stumbled to find an excuse, but he startled her by laughing. "Danger?" He scoffed and cast her a look. "That's why there's courage. Courage to keep going even when the battle's hopeless." That's when Lear noticed the sword buckled around his torso. She also noticed that he was no weakling, this boy was strong and brave.

When Lear looked into Link's eyes, Link really noticed something. There was something...different about her. He couldn't really put his finger on it. "Can you fight?" Link asked. Lear nodded.

"I've trained a little bit in sword-play, however, most of my time training was used on trying to hone my abilities..." Link looked confused. "Abilities? What sort of abilities?" Lear laughed. Link's confused expression was really funny, yet cute. Then she realized that he probably doesn't know anything about the Glaiciens. "Well, each glaicien person is born with their own special, magical ability. Normally a person has only one, but my sister and I both have two. Someday, I'll be able to control the wind and the water." Link looked intrigued by this, he never knew such an amazing race existed. "And...your sister? What abilities does she have?" Link asked. Lear looked sad, knowing that her sister was either alive and being tortured, or was dead. "Begonia is her name...she has the ability to heal and control shadows..." she shivered at the thought of shadows.

Link saw the look in her eyes and changed the subject. "Will you show me?"

She gave a half smile. "My abilities? Sure thing. But I'd hold on to your funny-looking hat..." Too late. A sharp gust of wind knocked his hat off his head and rolling across the ground. Link's mouth dropped and he ran off after the scuttling thing. Lear and the wind shared a laugh when something shot across her face. She yelped and ducked, thinking it was a rogue arrow. "Hey! Watch where you aim that wind!" A light with what looked like wings fluttered inches from her nose. Link trotted up to them, laughing as he came. "C'mon Navi, be still. That was amazing, I had no idea somebody could control the elements like that!" Lear found herself blushing at the brightness in his eyes and she sheepishly shook it off.

"What is that...?" She said staring at Navi.

"Hm? Oh, this is Navi. She's a forest fairy and my closest friend. Although...she can have a temper." Link playfully batted her with his finger.

Navi yelled at him "Hey!! I do NOT have a temper!!"

Link just laughed and looked at Lear, who seemed fascinated with Navi. "Well, I'll tell you this, I don't think the Gerudos killed your sister. They enjoy having prisoners..." He then extended his hand towards Lear, she blushed as she took it, and he pulled her up onto her feet.

"...um...so, what are we going to do now?" she asked.

Link blushed when he saw that he was still holding her hand and let go. "u-um, I think we should definitely give you some time to recover. And then we should train before we raid the Gerudo Fortress." Lear nodded and smiled, grateful that she had met Link.


	3. Chapter 3

Begonia found herself in her room, very bored. She looked around at the room. It was much larger than her hut was, not to mention the bed was nice too. She hated to admit it, but it was true. Just then, there was a knock at her door. It was a woman's voice that she heard. "Are you awake?" Begonia groaned a 'yes'. The door opened, revealing a tall gerudo guard.

"What do you want?" Begonia said, glaring daggers at her.

"Ganondorf requires your attendance. Come now."

Begonia folded her arms and turned her head away. "If that vile man wants to speak to me, he can very well get off his butt and come to me. I will NOT follow his orders." She said with spite.

The guard approached her and forcefully grabbed Begonia by the hair. "If you will not come, then I will drag you there!"

Begonia tried to fight her off, but another guard appeared and roughly grabbed her arms, shoving her forward. They held their spears to her back and ordered her to walk. She marched forward with the anger boiling inside of her. She wished she had a weapon, or had perfected her powers, anything to get away from this place. They ushered her into a large room with a throne on the other end. Ganondorf sat in it, looking as if the darkness around the room emanated from himself. Guards lined the dark purple carpet that led to the King. Begonia tripped and nearly fell as her own guards shoved her along.

As they reached their destination, the two guards that stood by the door opened them, allowing Begonia to be thrown in. She was literally tossed in, whirling around to see that they closed the door in her face. Ganondorf watched her, his head resting on his fist. He was smirking at her. "Begonia" he said as he stood from his throne.

Begonia spun around, fuming with anger, "What do YOU want? IF you wanted to talk to me, then you should've gotten off of your lazy butt and come to me!" she screamed. Ganondorf made a clicking noise with his tongue, shaking his head in disapproval.

"That's not the way it works here. If I wish to speak with you, then you shall come to me."

Begonia's hands shook with rage and she gathered all the will power she could so as not to lose her temper. Ganondorf stood silently and walked towards her. She'd never felt such a hate for somebody before. It consumed her insides and made her feel heavy and dangerous. She stood her ground as he slowly walked around her, scrutinizing her as if looking at a prized chicken in the market. She hated it and felt at a loss of how she could inflict the greatest amount of damage to this pig before her.

Begonia couldn't keep this up anymore, she had to let out her anger or it would eat her up alive! She lunged at him, catching him off guard, kicking and punching him. Despite her attacks, he remained immobile. She then curled up her hand in a fist, letting it fly in the direction of Ganondorf's face. Her fist hit him directly in the cheek, throwing him off balance. Then suddenly, she felt a burst of pain explode against her chest. She gave a grunt and went flying; her back skidded against the floor as she landed. She struggled to sit-up, but she felt a heavy weight lying against her throat. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Ganondorf was pressing his forearm into her throat. He was keeping his weight off of her with the tips of his toes and his other arm.

"I am a patient man, but you are testing that patience. If you do that again, I shall not hesitate to use more force against you." he said with anger in his voice.

Begonia suddenly felt that she had no power against this man and stopped her kicking. She felt fear grip her throat like a vice, just as his hand was doing now. He let go of her and turned around as she struggled to get up. Her heart was beating fast, and terrible thoughts clouded her mind and made it hard for her to concentrate. Was she going to die? Once again the fear caught her hard and she leaned against the wall in back of her, feeling sick. He turned his head slowly and mock smiled at her.

They stood there like that for several moments, making eye-contact with each other. Begonia couldn't break the contact, his eyes were so fierce. They were a flaming orange, different from the other gerudos. Most of the other gerudos that she has seen so far had red or brown eyes; none like the man standing before her. Begonia blinked, causing Ganondorf to smirk. "You blinked." his deep voice said. Begonia looked away, she was tired. Just then, her stomach growled loudly, she hasn't eaten anything in days! Ganondorf however, noticed this. "Are you hungry?" he asked with a sneer.

Begonia retorted "No! Who said I was hungry? I'm NOT hungry!" She was just lying to herself now, but she couldn't show that she was weak.

He smirked and turned around again as her face flushed red. "You'll be taken to your room where you'll await for my call for dinner. Don't bother arguing, that's the way it's going to be. I suggest you learn to control your temper while you're at it." He said. She was a bit puzzled and more than angry at his remark, but suddenly the door swung open and the guards surrounded her yet again. This time she didn't fight as they lead her back to her room. She sat there in silence, brooding on all that had happened to her. Once in a while, the thought of spending a dinner with that evil man came into her mind like an ugly beast, but she'd shove it out of her thoughts as soon as it appeared. Instead she thought about her village and her sister. Were they ok? Would they come to rescue her?

When they had made it back to her room, they let her walk in on her own. She didn't fight them, she had no strength left. She let herself collapse onto her bed, tears free-falling from her eyes. Just the thoughts of her family and village made her cry. There was no way that they would come for her, they probably thought she was dead! Or worse, all of them were probably dead. She cried herself to sleep, only to be woken up by a deep voice. A male's voice...Ganondorf. Begonia groaned a 'go away'.

"Begonia, get up." He bellowed.

Begonia sat up slowly, glaring at him. "There, I'm awake! Happy??" He motioned for her to follow him as he started for the door; Begonia remembered how he had practically choked her, so she obliged and followed him.

He led her to a grand hall with a table that looked as if the entire village could eat there. He sat on one end and motioned to her. "Sit." She sat down roughly and stared at the food before her. It looked foreign to her, but she didn't care. She was far to hungry to not eat all she could. Ganondorf ate slowly and stared at her as she ate all she could reach. She found herself not caring what he thought of her manners either. He already knew what she thought of him.

Ganondorf found himself slightly humored by her actions, she was acting this way just to spite him. "Don't have any manners, do we?" Begonia shoved some more food into her mouth. "Yes, we don't," she said, putting emphasis on the 'we'. Ganondorf smirked, picking at his food.

"The food's poisoned, isn't it??" Begonia asked.

Ganondorf responded in a bored tone of voice, "No. If I wanted to kill you it would've been in a much bloodier manner." Begonia glared at him. _'Just as he killed my people...' _she thought to herself.

She wanted to survive as long as she could, so she brushed his comment aside. She continued to eat but watched him warily.

Ganondorf watched her, noticing that she had begun to slow her eating. "Feel free to eat as much as you want..." His words were cut short as Begonia threw some food at him from across the table. "Must you always be violent?" He asked in a bored tone. Begonia put her fork down and folded her arms across her chest.

"Must you always arouse my violence??" Ganondorf laughed at this, Begonia stood up from her chair. "Arrogant bastard." she said as she left the room, going to her bedchambers. Ganondorf smirked to himself. Eventually she will warm up to him...at least that's what he thought.

* * *

Lear led Fala through a narrow woodland pass. It was raining hard and Fala's ears were pointed back at her accusingly. "Hey, it's not my fault. The rain said that it felt heavy in the sky." He whinnied unpleasantly and she sighed. Normally she loved the rain, but Link had galloped ahead with Epona to try and find a fishing spot. In the rain. "Whatever. He knows what he's doing." She thought for a second. "Normally." She added. Where was that boy? She'd been searching for him for too long now. She began to fret. 

Lear continued to lead Fala through the rain, hoping to catch a glimpse of Link. If she wasn't worried, she probably would be dancing in the rain right now. Then she got an idea. Maybe she should dance in the rain a little bit, to try not to worry? Link's a big boy, might as well wait for him to find her!

The rain was laughing at begging her to join in the dance. She laughed up at it falling from the sky and hopped off of Fala. Everything was so green and full of life! She lifted her hands to the sky and felt the rain running down her hands. She began to spin, laughing as she did.

Link heard some laughing, it was a sweet voice that he heard. He walked beside Epona, leading her through the rain; He had found the perfect fishing spot. He couldn't wait to show Lear! He finally made it to a small clearing in the forest, he saw Lear dancing and spinning around in the rain. He grinned. He stopped Epona and ran over to her.

She laughed. "Oh Link! Where have you been?"

He grinned at her. "Lear! I found the perfect fishing spot! C'mon, follow me!"

He started to trot off in the opposite direction and Lear followed him with a huge smile on her face. She hadn't felt this happy in so long. She pushed her way through the ferns and saw Link standing on the edge of a large pond looking proud of himself. A huge evergreen tree seemed to stand guard on the far end, while ferns skirted the length of the pool. "Fish on!" He said, grabbing his fishing pole. Lear sat beside him on a boulder. She enjoyed fishing, but usually released the animal after catching it. Today she was just content to stare up at the dark clouds overhead and listen to Link chatter away about some news the Mailman had brought him from Kakariko or how the prices on Red Potion were rising.

Lear watched the river flow calmly, waiting for a fish to bite. She didn't pay attention much, to what Link was doing for a few minutes. She didn't realize that he had scooted closer to her. Link side-glanced at her, she looked so peaceful. Then he wondered, how was she feeling right now? It's been several months since the war, and her sister was still held captive. He had made a promise to Lear that he would help save her sister...then he got an idea. It would bring them another step closer to the rescue, if she became an archer.

* * *

When Begonia woke up one morning, she looked around with disgust. "Great. I'm STILL stuck in this _stupid_ fortress, in this _stupid room._ And I was hoping I would be…" Her words trailed off. Confusion was written on her face as she realized that the sound she heard, sounded like music. "…where in the world would music be coming from?" She kicked the sheets off of herself and hopped out of bed. She would be doing a little exploring today, she decided. She grinned, she would finally get a little action. 

Begonia opened the door and looked down the halls, and much to her relief, they were empty. "…hmm…it sounds like it's coming from this direction…" She said as she began to sneak around. It was weird to find the hallways completely empty; not very many gerudos were awake at this hour.

The music steadily grew louder as she got closer to its source. _'an organ? How on earth did they get an organ into this place? And on the top floor for that matter!'_ she thought to herself as she approached a large oak door. This door was the only thing in between herself, and whoever is playing the organ.

Little did she know, however, that its player didn't take too fondly to being interrupted.

Begonia creaked the door open just enough that she could peek her head into the room. On the opposite side of the room was a large organ. It appeared to be crafted mostly by wood, and the pipes extended all the way to the ceiling, which was almost a story and a half from the floor. The sounds coming from the organ were beautiful and majestic; Begonia was much too preoccupied by it to notice who was playing. "…wow…"

Immediately after she spoke, the organ stopped playing. Her attention was brought to the organist. When he stood up, her eyes went wide as she realized who it was.

Ganondorf.

The large man turned around and glared at Begonia. "What are you doing in here, Begonia?!" He began to yell "Didn't I order you to stay in your room unless I call for you?" He advanced towards her, but she didn't notice. She began to walk towards the organ with an outstretched hand; she touched the beautiful carvings in the wood frame.

"…it's beautiful."

Ganondorf was thrown off by this, as he fully expected her to make some sort of retort. He responded calmly, "…I built and crafted this organ by hand."

Begonia turned towards him with an amazed expression on her face, "Really? …wow…" Who knew, that such a horrible man, could have such talent? She has never heard anyone play as well as he.

All Ganondorf did was stand there, within arms reach, staring at her. After Begonia finished gaping at the organ, she turned to look at him. "Will you…teach me?" He seemed to look a bit taken aback by this, but it was hard to tell. He always kept some sort of scowl on that face of his. He slowly nodded, "sit" was all he said as he gestured towards the seat of the organ. She hesitantly sat at the organ; Ganondorf stood behind her, a bit too close for comfort, Begonia thought to herself. She then watched his arms reach around her and taking her hands, he slowly placed them onto the keys. No words were said as he did this. He didn't know what to say…he always kept this organ to himself, and now he was sharing it with Begonia. It was a bit awkward for him.

In comparison, Ganondorf's hands were much larger than Begonia's, and they almost completely covered them when he placed his hands over Begonia's to guide her fingers. Begonia felt her cheeks turning red. _'Why am I blushing?? It's not like I like him or anything…even though he is handsome...in a stubborn sort of way.'_ Begonia mentally slapped herself for thinking such a thing. How could she think this man was attractive?? She brushed the thoughts aside.

Time seemed to have gone by slowly, for the both of them. After a while of what seemed like an eternity with Ganondorf's arms around her, he lifted his hands away and brought them to his sides. He turned around and began to walk away.

"…thank you, for teaching me." Begonia called after him. He stopped dead in his tracks, taking a few moments to respond.

"I will…teach you more tomorrow." was all he said and resumed his steps. After Begonia heard the door close after him, she let out a sigh.

"What was that all about? All of a sudden he acted so strangely…" Begonia said aloud. She brushed it off and decided to also leave the room. She made haste as she headed towards her chambers. She let out an aggravated sigh.

"I'll never understand men."

* * *

A/N: Gah...I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. Lear and I are a bit rusty with our writing right now, we haven't written in a couple days, so we're both sorry! The next chapters are MUCH better!

Twilight Stallion: Thank you so much for the review!! I took your suggestions into great consideration, and I fixed the last two chapters - they're much easier to read now! As for the gerudos, we do have plans for them! XD


	4. Chapter 4

_Two years later..._

* * *

Lear jumped a little when she heard her name. She'd been staring at nothing again. "What was that?"

Link looked up from the scrap of paper he was holding. "I said, Pippa's given us a head's up on where to find that map for the Hookshot. She say's she's heard some news from the folks who come around the bar, and all odds seem to point to the Gerudo fortress."

Lear had been casually playing with her curls up until this point. Her eyes went wide and she promptly dropped her hair. "Gerudo Fortress? Link, I can't go there. Not after what's happened, nope. Not me, find yourself another sidekick." She'd been starting to walk in the other direction when he jumped in front of her. He'd been expecting a fight about this.

"Lear, c'mon...the hookshot! We need that!"

Now she glared at him. "I'm NOT going to the desert!"

"Oh come on! It's been so long since then! And we need the hookshot, you know that!"

Lear glared at him. "No, Link. If you want it so badly, then go yourself!"

Link gave up, but not quite. He had other ways of getting her to go. "Please? Lear? It'll be so easy to get. All we have to do is run in, grab it and run out!" He started to pout at her. He tried to give her the puppy-dog eyes. He needed her to go with him! Lear watched him suddenly change his face.

"Oh no. Don't you dare, Link! I am not going to fall for that face!" she folded her arms against her chest.

"C'mon, please? Please?" He hoped his eyes looked cute enough. Maybe if he stuck his bottom lip out more...?

"Stop messing with your face!" Lear was laughing now. Link smiled. Mission accomplished. Well, almost.

"So you'll go?"

Lear looked at him from under knit eyebrows. "What's in it for me? Why would I possibly go back to the one place I hate the most on this entire planet, hm?"

Link shrugged. "Because I need you there with me, y'know. In case something happens. And because I begged. I never beg. I did that for you, c'mon! Will you do this for me?"

Lear groaned. "Alright! FINE!! I'll go..." she rubbed her forehead with her hand. She's not ready to face her memories. Link grinned with excitement and gave her a quick hug! "Okay! Then we leave at midnight! Thanks, Lear!" He left the room to go prepare for their journey in the morning. Lear sat down in a chair. "What have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself.

* * *

Midnight approached sooner than Lear would have liked. She said a quick farewell to Pippa and trudged out of the market, grabbing an apple as she went. She found the horses ready and Link checking up on the supplies as she walked out of Hyrule Market. He turned around. "Good Evening!"

She threw him an apple with a glare. "Good would have been at noon." She bit into her apple and mounted Fala, catching Link rolling his eyes. He mounted Epona and trotted next to her. "If given permission, Grumpy, can we start this small quest?" She gave him a sarcastic smile and threw her arm towards the desert. "Lead the way, Mr. Hero."

Link just laughed. "Don't worry, we'll be outta there before you know it!" He started Epona in a gallop, Lear and Fala following suit. They raced across the fields, heading straight for the desert. Lear still didn't want to go to the desert. She wishes that she didn't have to face those memories again. The last time she ever saw her sister...was the night before they took her away. She mentally punished herself. Why didn't she take charge that morning? It should've been her. She should've been the one to get up early and gather the water. Or, at least have gone with her sister to do so. Maybe things would've ended up differently if she had done that one simple thing! Before she knew it, they had arrived at the desert edge. Their quest begins now.

The left the horses and set off into the chilly night. Lear noticed that Link had casually begun to follow her instead of the other way around. They continued like this for quite some time before Lear spoke up. "You don't have a clue where you're going."

Link shrunk and gave a sheepish look." Well...I recognize these...sand dunes..."

Lear stopped and looked back at him. "I wasn't asking a question. I was stating the obvious. You gotta be kidding me, you led me into the desert without knowing where to go?" Link quickly recovered.

"I don't but you do, right? Lead the way!" He tried his best to look innocent. Lear stared then turned quickly on her heels and took off, yelling in a language Link couldn't understand. He supposed that he didn't want to understand. Before long, the fortress appeared through the night. "Lear," Link said trying to catch his breath, "...thanks. I didn't mean to..." She interrupted him. "You really did need me, didn't you Fairy boy?" She scoffed, then her look softened and she gave a half-smile to him. "Let's just find that map and get out of here, yeah?"

Luckily for Link, the night hid the blush that had formed on his face. It was embarrassing for him, not having any idea where the fortress was. "Okay. We have to leave our horses here and walk the rest of the way. We can't risk being seen." Link said. Then Lear remembered something. "Ah, I just remembered!" She rummaged through her supplies, grabbing two cloaks. She put hers on, handing the other to Link. "Put this on. They'll keep us hidden." Link grabbed the cloak with a nod, putting it on with a determined look on his face. They began to sneak towards the fortress, sneaking around the boblins that kept guard.

They entered the fortress without ere and set off at a run. The passage ways seemed a maze and they chose their paths by trial and error. Before long, they entered a large corridor. "There it is! The hookshot awaits!" Link said with a haughty chuckle. They both stepped into the room and jumped when a clank sounded behind them. A gate had sprung up, blocking their escape. They both looked at each other nervously. "Well, there's the treasure chest. Go get your prize!" Lear said and jerked her head in the opposite direction. Link looked at the treasure. It seemed so much closer before. He took a step forward and the sand in the center of the room shivered and began to move. "Link..." Lear said while walking towards him. "Yeah, I see it!" He drew his sword. Suddenly the sand erupted and a gigantic snake hissed at them and bared it's fangs.

Link dodged an attack from the snake, taking the chance, he took out his bow and threw it at Lear. "Lear! Take out its eyes with some arrows! I'll distract him!" Lear held the bow in her hand, he was counting on her! This is her biggest archery test yet. She pulled out an arrow and readied herself to shoot as Link rolled on the ground again, barely getting out of the way of the snake biting at him. Lear aimed at the forehead of the snake, if it were to move, it would most likely be hit in one of its eyes. Link attacked the snake, drawing blood from its body. The snake screeched and Lear took this as the moment to shoot. She pulled back the arrow and let it fly.

The arrow hit true and the snake thrashed with a deafening roar. Link quickly attacked again and again, as Lear continued to weaken it with her arrows. With a last hiss, the snake tumbled to the ground and thrashed his tail, narrowly missing Link and Lear. A green fire burned up around it and when the flames subsided, the monster was gone. They stood there panting and staring at the spot where the fire had disappeared. Link wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Well," he said with a small laugh, "Nothing we can't handle, right? Nice shootin', you really had my back out there!"

Lear smiled, still trying to catch her breath, a task even harder to do with him looking at her in such a way. "Yeah? Did I do alright? It's all thanks to you, y'know. Cool. Can you get the treasure now?"

"Oh! Sure thing." He turned and ran toward the chest.

He opened the chest, looking inside of it as if he were a child opening a present. He reached in and picked up a parchment. "We finally have it!" he said with a laugh. Lear walked over to him as he opened it. He grinned "It's a map alright." It looks like another quest is about to begin! But not before they're chased down by some Boblins, of course. Lear didn't like how the air changed just now. She grabbed his arm, "Link..." he looked up at her, putting the map in his tunic. She pulled him towards the exit of the room. "They're coming! The boblins!"

"Shoot!" Link said as he began to run.

Link and Lear ran down the passage and prepared for the worst. The Boblins had caught their scent as they left the treasure room, and a horde of them were certain to be near. "Draw your sword, and keep your bow at the ready!" He shouted to her. She nodded. Fighting these small fry was merely practice. Suddenly a cloaked figure jumped down from a nook in the ceiling. Link turned back and raised his sword. "No, I've got this one!" She shouted as the figure and her were already clashing swords.

Begonia lunged at the intruder with her twin swords, slicing and swinging left and right. "I don't take kindly to intruders" she said as she kicked Lear in the stomach. It almost looked like a dance, the way they were fighting and perfectly blocking each other's attacks. As Begonia continued to fight, she noticed that the style of sword-play from the intruder was very familiar. It was almost the same as her own!

The leaped away for a moment and considered each other. Lear gasped as she tried to catch her breath. What's with this girl? She was way to good of a swordsmen to be a Gerudo. They clashed again, swords clinging and flashing. Wait for it...she thought. There it is! Her sword whistled as she sliced a perfect aim at her neck and...missed. The opposer's brooch caught on the edge and shattered as the cloak dropped. "Surrender yourse..." Lear started to shout then gasped. Begonia stood before her eyes.

Begonia just stood there, angry about her cloak being ruined, she pointed one of her swords at her opponent. "What? Have you given up?" She sneered, waiting for an answer from this girl, but soon lost patience and reared up her sword for the final blow.

"Wait, hold on,"

She let down her sword. "What?"

Lear removed the cloak from her head and waited. Would she remember her? Link shot a look at Lear and looked between the two. "It's me, Lear! Boy, you're sword fighting's improved from the last time we saw each other." She said with a nervous chuckle.

Begonia stared at her in shock. Was Lear, her long lost sister, standing before her? She was too shocked to speak. She dropped her swords immediately and embraced Lear in a hug. "...Oh Lear...I thought you were dead!"

Lear shut her eyes tight to fight the tears away. "Me too...I mean, not about me, but about you!" They both laughed. Link stood openmouthed. Lear blinked and blushed."Oh! Sorry, this is Link. He and I are partners in fighting against the dark forces that have been revolting against Hyrule. You may have heard of their leader, Ganondorf? Well, he's horrible and vile and..." She trailed off. Was her sister shaking her head? She saw something in her eyes that told her something was wrong. "What's the matter?"

Begonia only smiled a sad smile and let out a sigh. "He isn't like that, Lear..." She stared at her sister, who had a look on her face that apparently said she thought her sister was crazy. "Ganondorf...he...didn't see me as a prisoner. He let me live in the fortress." Begonia waited a moment for some sort of response. Should she tell her about...their relationship?

"Let you live? Here?" Lear cocked her head.

"Let you live is enough to try to believe. He's a monster, he let's no one live" Link said as he walked to her side.

Begonia blinked. "Yes...I know you. The 'Hero of Time', no doubt about it. You're a lot shorter than I pictured." She smirked. Link glared and opened his mouth to shoot out a retort.

"Link's no kid," Lear cut in, grabbing his arm and giving him a patient look. "He's a hero. I'm sorry, but we don't understand you when you talk of Ganondorf in such a way." Scuttles and snarls were heard from across the corridor and their heads turned.

"The Boblins!" Begonia said. "They'll be more of them now..."

Begonia shot a quick glance back at Lear and Link. "I'll tell you more later, but for now, get out of here! I'll take care of them. Meet me outside!" As Begonia readied herself, Link started heading in the other direction while Lear watched Begonia lift up her hand, as if she were trying to use her power.

"Begonia! What are you doing? You can't use your power yet!"

Begonia focused her eyes on the boblins who were running down the hallway towards her, she let out a yell and shot out a small amount of her shadowy magic at them; it wasn't enough though. "Looks like I don't quite got it yet!" She quickly turned around, grabbing her sister by the wrist and ran.

They burst from the corridor and into the dark on the desert night. Link pulled out his horse whistle and it's song pierced the chaos following them. Lear followed with her own call and the horse's whinnies were heard galloping toward them from below the rock wall they stood on. Link jumped and landed on Epona as Lear fell on Fala beside him. "Come on, jump!" She shouted to Begonia. Her sister hesitated. Horses, why horses? She jumped and landed behind Lear. Epona led as Fala followed and the riders spurred their horses away from the fortress and hailstorm of arrows.

Begonia really wasn't a big fan of riding on a horse, but she complied anyways. As Lear's horse gained speed, Begonia let out a small yelp and held on for dear life, nearly being hit by some arrows. They headed straight for the river, and that would lead them to the Lake Hylia. Link yelled for Lear to follow him, gaining speed. During all of this, it was hard for Begonia not to think about what, or who, she was leaving behind. Was she doing the right thing? Would he come after her?

She blinked. "What?" She shouted; Lear had been yelling to her.

"Get ready to jump!" Lear knew her sister wouldn't like this, but it was their only chance of escape. Link turned Epona to run parallel the river. He easily stood up on the saddle, let go of the reins, and jumped down into the water below. Lear turned her head to her sister.

"You'll go first, get ready!"

Begonia shook her head furiously. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Begonia, NOW!" Lear shouted again. The river was running out of range to jump...She felt her sister turn on the horse and face the river.

"If I don't live through this, you can keep my jade necklace that you've always wanted and that pretty tunic that you've..." Lear shoved her, hard. Begonia fell into the river as her sister followed.

After Begonia hit the water hard, she brought her head above the water to gasp for air. She turned her head to see Lear floating down the river behind her and she yelled "Lear!! Don't you EVER do that again!" Link was further down the river, and seeing that there was a waterfall up ahead, he panicked and yelled back at Lear and Begonia "There's a waterfall up ahead! Prepare yourselves!!" He swam towards the waterfall, diving off it when he reached the edge, leaving Lear and Begonia to stare in shock at each other.

"WATERFALL?!?" They both yelled, as they both were drawn closer to the edge.

"This is YOUR fault! Just like the time you placed that mini Freezard inside my..." Begonia didn't finish. They both fell off the edge like rocks. Lear yelled as the water flooded her mouth and she felt herself sinking as she hit the water with a smack. Bubbles surrounded her and she tried to yell...then it was lights out.


	5. Chapter 5

Lear woke on soft ground. Solid ground. _'Thank heavens for that!'_, she thought. A fire was burning nearby, casting shadows dancing across the ground. She threw off the blanket that was on her and covered her ears against the shouts and threats that were drifting in her direction. Link and Begonia...oh no. They were at it again.

"...try to drown me and my sister, will you?! And they call you a hero, ha! What a laugh!" Begonia yelled.

"Hey! I gave you two a warning about the waterfall!" Link yelled back.

"Whose idea was it to jump into the river? Hmm…OH YEAH! It was YOU." Begonia yelled while poking him in the shoulder.

Before things got way out of hand, Lear slowly sat up, holding her head in her hand. "…you know, it would've been nicer to wake-up to a nice, CALM conversation between the two of you…"

Link and Begonia were caught off guard at Lear's voice, immediately stopping their argument. Begonia rushed over to her sister. "Lear! Are you alright? You were knocked out by the waterfall." She said as she sent Link the glare of death. Link folded his arms and looked away.

"I'm fine, really! Um," She wanted to change Begonia's fuming attention away from Link. "Where are we?"

Link turned and cut in before Begonia could say anything. "Lake Hylia. That old man offered us a free canon ride up top due to your 'coma'." He shoved Begonia away and helped Lear to her feet while chuckling. "It was nothing more than too much water, though. You ready to fly?" Lear smiled at him and nodded. She glanced over to her sister and jumped a little. Begonia was scrutinizing them and her eyes betrayed that she didn't like the way I'd smiled at Link.

Lear looked away while clearing her throat. "Well, should we go?"

"Humph. Fine. Go ahead and lead the way, Mr. Hero" she glared at Link, and he just rolled his eyes as he turned around, heading straight for the cannon. He walked ahead a little, Lear took the chance to ask Begonia.

"Why do you hate Link so much?" Begonia gave her sister a blank stare.

"Isn't it obvious? He almost got us killed! Honestly! I would've been safer with Ganondorf than him!" Begonia quickly shut her mouth when she realized what she had said. Luckily Link didn't hear her, however, Lear did.

"Safer...right." Was all she mumbled. Ganondorf had tried to kill them. He'd been after them from the start. He was the reason for the fighting, the killing, the death...Does Begonia know? The question rang through Lear's mind. Obviously not. But what if she did? "Begonia," she started to question, but they'd already reached the cannon. They all climbed in as the old man gave a low laugh. "Have a nice fly!" The lights went out yet again as the cannon powered up.

* * *

Several hours later, they all sat at the Hyrule market bar. Begonia sat quietly in the bar, she hasn't spoken a word since she said she would've been safer with Ganondorf. The three were sitting at a table near the back of the bar, not much conversation was going on. Begonia started to think_, would Ganondorf worry about my being gone? Will I ever convince Lear that he's not evil?_ She hardly even touched her meal as they sat there, even though she was starving, she just couldn't get herself to start eating right now. 

"You're an awful quiet bunch." Pippa's warm voice surrounded the brooding sisters. The bartender emitted a friendly atmosphere to the table.

"Just tired, that's all," Link sighed. She winked at him and smiled to the sisters.

"You just tell me if there's anything you need, y'hear?" Pippa laughed as she walked away. They all sat in silence for a short time, poking at their food.

"It's been a long day, why don't we head off to our rooms and get some sleep?" Link broke the silence while looking down. Lear noted this with comfort; he always was too shy and rarely spoke up first. At least he was the same 'ol hero she knew.

Begonia just nodded, standing up. "...c'mon Lear...let's go." She started walking away, not noticing Lear giving Link a quick peck on the cheek, thanking him for all that he did earlier in the day. Link just sat there, dumbstruck for a few moments, then he placed his hand on his cheek while blushing. He then got up quickly and went to his room. When Lear and Begonia arrived in their room, they both plopped down onto their own bed, both sighing at the same time.

Lear just stared into the darkness. Shadows played back and forth on the wall, enjoying some game she could never play. "Do you love him?" She asked. Silence, then the rustle of Begonia moving around in the bed to face her.

"Love whom?"

Lear sighed and turned to her. "Do you love Ganondorf? I mean, what were you doing while you were prisoner? What's happened to you since we fled two years ago?"

Such questions made Begonia's mind flood with memories. She thought back to the moment where she first discovered that she didn't mind being in Ganondorf's presence…

"_Begonia." _

"_Hm?" _

"_Have you ever written music?" _

"_Hmm…no, I haven't."_

"…"

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_Hm…never mind."_

_After such a conversation, I realized that I didn't mind so much. Of course, such a topic of discussion has never turned into an argument! He's very passionate with his music…just like my father was. _

_As I looked at him, he seemed to be having some trouble with something. He's just sitting there, staring at a piece of parchment, which was only half-covered with notes. A Musician's block? I don't know what it is. But when I think about it, my father had the exact same problem. Only, he didn't have an organ, he had a weirdly-shaped guitar..._

"_Begonia?"_

"…_eh? What?"_

"…_you're staring off into space."_

Begonia's trail of thoughts were broken by her sister's voice, "Begonia?"

She took a few moments to answer her sister's questions while staring at the ceiling of the room. "...I...don't know. I mean...I really don't know the feeling." she sighed and continued with her story. "...when I was a prisoner there...I, at first, was locked up in the dungeon cell for several days. But during that time, he would come in and ask me questions."

Lear continued to look at her sister "what sort of questions did he ask?"

"He just asked questions about the glaicien culture. He seemed interested, so I told him a couple things, and I constantly yelled at him and all sorts of other things...after a while, he gave me my own room with an actual bed!"

"It seems as if you weren't as badly treated like prisoner as I thought. Well, g'night." Lear promptly ended the conversation and rolled over. Enough was enough. She knew what was going on and she didn't like the thought of it. Night crept ever deeper and sleep weighed on her eyelids. Thoughts of dungeons and strange music filled her head until she finally surrendered to the dark and fell asleep.

* * *

Begonia woke to the sun shining through the drapes into the empty room. She got herself out of bed and quickly dressed, noticing that Lear was gone. Voices and tempting smells of breakfast greeted her as she walked into the bar. Lear was sitting next to Link, whom Begonia noticed with distaste that he had terrible bed-hair, and they seemed to be engaged in a hushed conversation. 

Begonia became curious as to what they were talking about, so instead of asking them, she decided to have a little fun. Checking that there wasn't anyone around her, she jumped up onto a large brick sticking out of the wall. To her advantage, the brick just so happened to be located near Link and Lear's table. She quietly lay on the brick, closely listening to their conversation. "Link...I don't like this...if what I think is true, Begonia's in love with him." At this, Link choked on his food a little bit, then swallowed the huge bite. "What??? Are you serious??" Begonia frowned, they were talking about her, again.

After Lear left the room, she jumped down from the brick, perfectly landing on both of her feet. She then walked to the other side of the room, hopefully making it look like she wasn't doing anything suspicious when Lear walked back into the room. She sat down in a chair and pretended to wait for her sister.

"three...two...one..."

Lear walked back into the room, Begonia being the first one she saw. "Begonia! There you are! I was looking for you." She walked over to where Begonia was sitting. Begonia stood up to greet her sister.

"So, Lear, what are the plans for today?" she already knew the answer, and was dreading the fact that they'll be riding horses.

Lear cleared her throat. "Actually, there's been a change of plans. Link and I have something we have to do. Do you think you could hang around here for a couple of days?" Begonia stared and Lear felt her insides go hollow.

"Stay here? Well, uh...sure. Yeah, that's fine. But, you'll come back, right?" Begonia said.

"Of course! We just have to find this treasure. It's important, you see, to our quest." Lear hoped her sister wouldn't be upset. But she complied to stay at the inn until they returned. They said their goodbye's, and then it was time to leave. "You stay safe, and stay at the inn!" Lear hissed at her sister. She didn't think that the shadow forces would come this far into the market, but she'd been wrong before. And this time, Link wouldn't be there to stop them.

As Lear walked out of the door to leave, Begonia called after her "Come back in one piece, y'hear?" And when the door was closed, Begonia sat back down onto the chair, letting out an annoyed sigh. "'stay at the inn'! Ha! I am not a child, I will be just fine, even if I run into anything evil."

She propped up her head on her right fist and began to think. As she thought to herself, the same questions popped back into her head to nag her. Is he worrying about her? Will he look for her? In any case, she wasn't just going to sit here in the inn. What was she supposed to do? Knit?

I don't think so.

* * *

A/N: Happy Independance Day! (for those who live in the US) I decided to post this chapter today, as a gift for you all. XD 

SableBierce: Thanks for the review!! I'm glad you liked the organ scene. (Ganondorf: ((is annoyed)) I'm not adorable.) XD As for developing their relationship, I do plan on throwing in random flashbacks of converstations between the two, like I did in this chapter, to help show how she decided that he wasn't all that bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Begonia walked out on the balcony to see if there was anything interesting happening in the market below. The same people...same selling, same buying, same Gorons...wait a minute, who was that? That wasn't a Goron. Somebody heavyset was walking around the market. Begonia got a hunch that whomever it was, they weren't interested in shopping. He was obviously male, but she couldn't see his face. Uh-oh, there was that feeling...they had the powers of Darkness with them. "Not good..." she whispered and rushed out of the inn and into the market.

She knew that if it was _him_, she would have to somehow lead him away from the market. She knew that he could cause problems if he were to get mad, so she needed to find out who exactly this man was, and fast. When she officially made it out of the inn, she quickly scanned around the marketplace with her eyes. When she caught sight of him, she whispered to herself "...he IS looking for me! I gotta find a way for him to notice me and get out of hyrule castle town..." There! She saw a good distraction.

Moving fast, she dodged between the busy people running around the market. The small Goron child turned to her with a pudgy smile. "Would you like some..." Whoops. She crashed hard into their display, hot spring water spilling everywhere. The Gorons let out cries of anger and dismay.

"Watch where you're going!" The oldest one glared.

"Sorry...my bad..." she started to say, but she turned to leave. The stranger was looking in her direction; She turned and fled out of the market and into Hyrule field.

Finally making it a bit away from the market, she found herself staring in awe at the vastness of Hyrule field. She never actually had the chance to really look at it; she's lived in the desert all her life.

"Well, I guess since I'm already here, I might as well explore a little bit!" She grinned and ran towards a patch of flowers. She looked at them with awe as well, after all, flowers don't really grow in the desert. Turning her head at the sound of a sparkle, she saw a gorgeous golden lady bug sitting on a flower and decided to look at it. During all this, however, she didn't know that she's being watched by a man on a horse.

The horse shook it's enormous head and stomped it's foot. The sound startled her and she jumped up and turned around. The creature was huge, and it's eyes were a startling red. She recognized it at once, along with the rider.

She made eye contact with the rider, a little stunned to see him there "G-Ganondorf? What are you doing here?" He said nothing, all he did was stare back at her. She was having a hard time reading those fierce eyes of his, what was he thinking? Finally, he swiftly dismounted his horse and walked toward her. Begonia turned away from him, afraid of what he might do. But to her surprise, she felt a strong pair of hands gently grip her shoulders.

"Begonia...I was looking for you." he said to her in a hushed voice.

"..Well, you found me..." she said with a nervous chuckle. He turned her around to stare at her, she just couldn't look at him, not right now. He towered over her, and he brought his hand below Begonia's chin, turning her head to face him.

"...Come, Begonia, come with me."

When he realized that he was still touching her face, he quickly pulled it away, turning towards his horse. Begonia looked at the horse, fearing that she would have to ride it. Ganondorf mounted his horse and held out a hand towards Begonia. She hesitated at first, but complied. She took his hand and let him pull her up, he placed her in front of him on the horse. With his left hand around her waist, and his right holding the reigns, he let out a loud "HAH!". The horse darted forward in the direction of home.

* * *

The wind was urgent and wild and she had a hard time sniffing out which images to follow and which words to hear. There was Hyrule field, then the market, then...as soon as the image of the dark horse and her sister appeared in her mind, she let out a gasp. Ganondorf!

"Link, He's back!" she cried, hysterical.

Link wasted no time. "Where are they headed?" Lear tried to force her way through the wind's endless images and shouts.

"To the east; they're heading back towards the desert! They're rounding Lake Hylia right now. We can still cut them off if we ride fast!"

Link hesitated. "Lear...I want to save your sister, I really do! But...what if she doesn't want to be saved?" Lear didn't need to think too hard about this. She'd already thought through the matter that her sister might be happier in such a place. But how?

"Alright. We don't cut them off. But let's follow them and see what he could possibly want with her."

Link was already turning Epona around towards the lake with a bold air. "I agree. But if anything, anything at all, looks threatening...you'll know what to do." Lear nodded. If anything, she and Link could take on monsters and villains. She feared the fact that the King of Evil could be different.

* * *

Ganondorf kept his arm around Begonia's waist, his horse galloping with great speed. He wondered why she had left. Was she unhappy? Now wasn't the time to ask, but he made up his mind that he would confront her about it. For a moment, he looked down at Begonia sitting in front of him, he could sense her fear. He pulled her closer as they gained speed. Begonia was nervous, here she was, riding on her biggest fear, and Ganondorf had his arm around her waist. She doesn't have any clue what's going to happen when they arrive at the fortress...She almost didn't want to know.

Link and Lear continued their way to the fortress, almost making it to Lake Hylia. They stop for a moment as Lear listens to the wind. "Lear, how close are they to the fortress?"

Lear opened her eyes and looked at Link. "They're just outside of the fortress. I think we should try and find where they'll be inside, and spy on them." Lear couldn't help but wonder what will happen. Either Ganondorf will punish her for leaving, or maybe...he cares about her? She brushed away that thought. She really doesn't want her sister to be involved with him.

Link interrupted her thoughts. "There's an alcove on the west side that's lightly guarded. We can take care of the small fry there and then find out what's going on. Do you have your cloak ready? We can't afford to be seen." He lead the way to the west entrance, where they easily took care of the Boblins on guard with excellent sharp-shooting. Slipping on their cloaks and trying to catch Boblin scent on their tunics, they entered the fortress.

Lear tried to keep her mind focused. Usually she gained help from the wind to do this, but here there was no wind. The fortress was claustrophobic to her; no breeze, no water, no green.

Begonia followed Ganondorf as he walked through the halls. She knew exactly where they were going. The organ room. Ganondorf strided with smooth steps, Begonia noticed, his cape flowing behind him. He was much taller than her, and so he towered over her. Ganondorf stopped, he had made it to the large oak door. He opened it and walked in, closing it after Begonia. She stood there by the door, watching him as he walked over to the other side of the room. He stopped, turning so that Begonia could see him with his hand to his chin, apparently thinking about something. She was getting really nervous.

* * *

Link and Lear were lost. "Link, you never get lost. Where are we?" Lear peeked down one corridor, then the next. Nothing but dead ends or circles.

"Oi, just because I'm the man means I can't get lost?" He gave a sheepish smile. "Navi, help us out!" Navi spiraled out from under his hat.

"You two, sometimes I wonder why you were chosen to be heroes anyway." Navi muttered to herself, very annoyed.

"So..." Lear tried to catch Link's eye. "If she doesn't want to leave, what will we do?"

Link gave a crooked smile. "We..?"

Lear shrunk. Whoops, letting him know your feelings, real smooth..."Well, yeah, y'know...you, uh, promised. Yeah, you promised to help my sister and I, right? So...you'll stay and help?" She wondered how completely hopeless she truly sounded. "Or, do you have some other hopeless girl to help?" She hoped not, and the thought made her inside feel like ice. He was smiling and trying not to laugh.

"Not that I know of. No, right now this is my commitment. I did make a promise, after all."

She tried to act suave. "Oh...good. I was, y'know, just wondering. In case, somebody needed you more." He opened his mouth to say something, but Navi cut him off.

"Hear that? There are lot's of Boblins nearby, which means something, or someone, is being heavily guarded. Let's go!"

Begonia decided to step forward a little bit, taking a few steps before Ganondorf began to speak. "Begonia" She froze. Uh oh. He continued "Why did you leave?" Begonia hesitated for a few moments before she started to explain. However, she didn't want to say anything about Link, that might anger him.

"U-uh...well, you see, there was an intruder...and I stopped her. We fought, and it turned out that she was my long lost sister." Ganondorf raised an eyebrow at this. She had a sister? She never told him about her...family. "...and then the boblins chased us out, we fell over a waterfall, went to the inn in the Hyrule market town...and yeah..." She said the last couple parts pretty quick. Ganondorf turned and faced her, he then began to laugh loudly. Begonia glared. He was laughing at her!

"Why are you laughing? It isn't funny! I could've died y'know!" She yelled.

Ganondorf stopped laughing and put on a deadly serious face. "The real question, should be WHY did you not inform me of an intruder? And WHY did I feel dark magic somewhere in my fortress that day?" Begonia froze. He felt her try to use her power that day? Wait...that would mean..."Yes, Begonia, I, like you have the ability to control shadows. However, unlike you, my power isn't under-developed." Begonia was offended, and began to yell at him.

"'under-developed??' How dare you say such a thing?"

Link and Lear continued to run, following the bright light bouncing ahead of them. The corridor opened up to an outside balcony where boblins guarded every window. A whiz shot by Lear's ear and she ducked involuntarily. Link's bright feathered bow took out one Boblin after another, and Lear joined in the fray. "Ok, let's explore the windows and see what we can find." His nimble feet easily jumped across the gap from one ledge to another. Lear was slower and hesitated at each one. Link waited patiently. "Don't hesitate, just jump and don't look down!"

"That phrase is so over-used and it doesn't help one stinking mite..." Lear growled through clenched teeth.

As they explored one window after another, the fortress widened and there were less of them to explore. After yet another failed attempt that found nothing more than a store-room, Link skidded to a stop. "Hold up," He hollered, "I hear two people arguing." His hearing was much more acute than Lear's and she struggled to keep up with his tracking.

Ganondorf smirked. "Yes. Under-developed. The power you used that day was the equivalent of a child's power." He laughed again, this time not as loud, and much slower. He enjoyed seeing her get mad. To him she seemed...cute when she was angry. He didn't deny his own thoughts, indeed he thought she was beautiful. There was something about her that was special. He couldn't say what though, however he just knew it. His thoughts were interrupted by Begonia's yelling.

"Y-you fiend! For your information I've been training since I could first walk!" He smirked again. He would get another chance at insulting her abilities, but on the inside, he knew that she had potential.

"It would seem that you've wasted many years of training. You can't even make your own shadow dance."

Outside the window, Lear barely contained her anger. She'd helped in her sister's training, and that insult was a slap to the both of them. She knew that if he pushed her enough, she would give in and favor the power of shadow. Next to her, Link was tensed and his eyes were a bright electric blue. She didn't want a fight, not now. Who knew what would happen? Perhaps she could summon a little wind to cause a distraction, turn the tables in their favor on the fight..._There's not going to be a fight, _She thought, _Not now..._

She hoped she was right.

Begonia was so offended. She could not believe what she was hearing!! She worked hard with her training. She was so angry, she couldn't speak. But another part of her couldn't bring herself to saying that she loathed him. Did she really? Or did she feel something different? She had no idea, but right now, she knew that she was ticked. "O-Oh You!! You are so HORRIBLE!" she shrieked "You are so mean!! I LOATHE YOU!!" she yelled, now out of breath.

Ganondorf was shocked by her outburst. Of course, he didn't show it on the outside, he always made sure he didn't show his feelings. But she loathed him? He stared at her eyes. _Wait... _he thought. _there's something...about her eyes... _He knew right then, that she didn't feel what she vocalized. "Loath me, hm? Your eyes tell me something different" he said as he strided over to her.

"Link..." Lear warned. He moved closer to her and tried to keep her steady. "No, no! Don't give yourself away, it's too dangerous! I told you that we'd strike if anything close to harm came of her; stay strong, don't move yet..." She clenched her fists and tried to calm her nerves. If anything dangerous happened...

Ganondorf's eyes grew more intense with every step, and before she knew it, he was standing before her. When she looked into his eyes, at that moment, they became soft. He laced his fingers around her wrist and place his other hand onto her back. Begonia froze. She couldn't do anything but stare into those fierce, yet soft eyes of his; their bodies were so close that she could feel the color rising in her cheeks as he began to whisper to her.

"Ok Lear, get ready. I don't like how close they are, he could have a knife or another weapon concealed..." They both readied their swords and waited.

"...it just so happens...my dear...that my feelings for you are not of loathing, but of love." As he finished, he quickly brought his lips upon Begonia's. So tender. So soft was this kiss…her knees buckled. He swooped Begonia off of her feet as they kissed, holding her as if she were his bride. To the both of them, it seemed like a dream that she was in his arms and he was kissing her. But it was so real. And when he slowly broke this kiss, their lips were only inches apart. He softly spoke to her...

Both Link and Lear froze. "Did they just...?"

"Yeah, they did.…"

Suddenly a roar and snarl were hear only a couple of feet behind them. They both whipped around, accidentally bumping into each other as they did, and found themselves face to face with several Lizalfos. "INTRUDERS...MASTER, INTRUDERS!" Their snarls were loud and the sounds came crashing into the room below the window.

"Begonia...tell me of your true feelings...I know they are not loathing...".It took her a moment to answer, but when she did, she hesitated.

"I-I...l-love you..."

With this, he smiled. "Just as I thought Begonia...your eyes denied all your spoken words of loathing..." He kissed her again, but with more passion. Just then, they were interrupted by the sounds of the snarls and growls from outside. Ganondorf broke the kiss and quickly set Begonia down onto her feet. He cursed under his breath and looked at Begonia. "It would seem that we have intruders. Stay here, I shall return shortly..." He exited, leaving Begonia in a daze.

Lear turned towards the window to see Ganondorf walking forward. "We need to get out, NOW." Link shot several Lizalfos down, but they continued to advance. Swords were drawn and they fought together to cut down several other foes. "Lear, jump!" Link shouted and continued to fight the roaring enemies. She looked from Link to the ledge that dropped down several feet. They could try to run..."Link, you're coming with me! C'mon, hurry!" He looked back and barely parried a sword aimed for his head. Shoving the nearest lizard into the others as hard as he could, he turned and ran towards her.

Link and Lear both used their horse whistles, calling for Epona and Fala to come to them. They kept running, not wanting to look back. "...I am SO glad we're wearing cloaks" Link said as they ran. Just then, the sound of whinnies were heard, and they saw their horses running to them. When they were close enough in range, they jumped onto the backs of their horses and galloped away.

As Link and Lear galloped away, Ganondorf walked outside where he saw a bunch of lizalfos scrambling to get to their feet, growling as they did. Ganondorf looked around. He didn't see any intruders, nor did he sense any nearby. He angrily turned towards his minions. "You interrupt me, just to have me come out here for nothing??" He growled and raised his hands into the air. He formed a large shadow ball and hurled it at the lizalfos with a roar. When the smoke disappeared, he pivoted on his foot and went back inside.

* * *

A/N: Yay! This is our longest chapter yet. Of course, we have so much written that I could keep posting chapters, but I won't be doing that. :P

And another note: Sorry if it seemed a bit cheesy...but it has to be done! The next chapter is...very fluffy. Be warned!


	7. Chapter 7

Link and Lear flew across the desert. Lear's head swam and she felt sick. What was going on? How could she...? She felt abandoned and betrayed by her sister. Here they'd come to the desert to rescue her, and now what? She loved him, why take her away? The thought made her grimace. Fine. Leave. I don't care, she told herself. She's got what she wants. They slowed at edge of the desert as the sun was beginning to rise. For a long time, they said nothing. Lear broke the silence.

"Link...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. Please just...continue on your own adventure. I'm of no concern to you anymore." Link looked as if he'd been slapped.

"No concern? Lear, I made a promise! We'll save your sister! We'll go back tomorrow and..."

Lear cut him off with a fierce look. "We're not going back, she's happy, right? Why take that away?" She sighed and shook her head.

Link looked at Lear with concern. Her pain was very evident on her face. He stopped his horse, and doing so, Fala also stopped. "Lear, we both saw what happened. HE was the one who made all the moves, remember? If you were in a position like that, I don't think you would've been able to move..."

Lear cut him off. "But what if she loves him? She probably let him do that." Lear felt like her world had shattered. Her sister locked lips with the very man who led the Gerudos, the sworn enemies of her people. What was she to do? She felt like crying. The words that man had spoken about Begonia's training had hurt her. She had worked very hard to help her sister, and he put it all to shame. A tear escaped from her eye.

"Lear? Are you alright?" Link dismounted Epona and walked over to Lear.

Lear turned away quickly and rubbed the tear away. "I'm fine. Really. Let's just..." She was about to say 'go', but go where? She then realized that she had nowhere to go. Despair filled her like a hopeless cloud. She didn't care anymore, and she let the tears fall. She dismounted and leaned against Fala with her shoulders shaking from her sobs.

Link looked at her, sorrow in his eyes. He didn't want to see her like this...he misses her regular, happier self. He wanted to comfort her...to love her. He stepped closer to her, arms outstretched, a little nervous. He hasn't really hugged anyone before.

"Lear..." He stepped closer again, standing within arms reach, he placed his hands on her shoulders. Lear immediately collapsed into his arms, sobbing into his chest. Link held her close, petting the back of her head as he hushed her sobs. "...it'll be alright..." he said softly. "...we'll figure something out." Lear felt the pain slowly drift away while standing there, receiving the comfort she had been seeking since she and her sister were first separated.

"How can it? I'm alone, Link. There's nobody left..." She said between tears. When he spoke, he sounded hurt.

"I'm here...I'll stay. You're not alone."

Lear wanted to believe him, with all her heart she wanted to. But she couldn't take his future away so selfishly. "You're a hero, Link," She broke away from his grasp and looked into his honest eyes. "You have a call somewhere else. You need to defend justice and this land. I wish I could've done the same for mine..." She looked at the desert sand below her feet and the wind whispered tales of star-filled nights spent around the fire of her village. It seemed as if it were a bad dream, and she would wake up with her family all well. She and Begonia would go to training for only a few minutes before they eluded the Elders and went off to explore on their own. But it wasn't a dream. No more would such childhood dreams exist again.

"Lear..." His voice brought Lear's attention away from her memories. "...come with me. I want you to be with me..." He gently caressed Lear's cheek with his hand. He wanted to say it...but could he? He felt like his voice left him. When he spoke again, it was a quivering and nervous voice as he looked deeply into her sorrowful eyes. "I-I-I...I..." Lear looked at him. What is he trying to say? "...I...I want you to travel with me! I don't want you to be alone...not ever..." Link mentally slapped himself; he wanted to tell her, but he didn't even come close! Lear began to cry again, but this time, they weren't of sorrow. She collapsed into his arms again. She wasn't alone.

* * *

Coming out of her daze, Begonia decided to sit at the organ, she was all alone in the room. She placed her hands on the keys of the organ and began to play. First, it was soft, for she was nervous about being heard, but as she played, it got louder. For the past several months, she had been learning to play the organ, and now she can play simple songs.

Ganondorf was headed back towards the organ room, he wanted to see how Begonia was progressing on the organ. When he made it to the door, he could hear her playing. He smiled to himself, he had taught her well. He opened the door quietly, making sure that she didn't know that he was in the room. He strided over to her and stood directly behind her as she played.

"You've improved, Begonia." he said, catching her off guard. She stopped playing and turned around on the organ chair. She smiled at him

"You surprised me! How did you get in? I didn't hear you..."

He grinned. "Why, that's easy my dear. I just have skills."

Begonia just stared as he took a seat beside her. "Play me a song from your culture, the Glaicien culture." She suddenly found it hard to keep her hands steady. Play a Glaicien song? No organ was used in Glaicien culture. There were drums, flutes, harps...but organs? And what to play? She thought back and decided on a lullaby, one that Kalidas used to sing to Lear and her when they were children. When they got older, they used to sing it out loud while herding the village sheep. She punched a few keys on the organ to get the melody and memory right, then began to play.

She played a beautiful melody. It sounded like some sort of lullaby, with a childish nature to it. She messed up a couple times, fumbling her fingers around on the keys. The notes brought her back into her memories; memories of her childhood, of her sister...her thoughts were broken by a strong arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"...tell me...what is this song that you play?" Ganondorf asked as she played. "It's very different."

She shook off the distant memories. "It's a lullaby, but it's sometimes performed at ceremonies too." She laid her hands across the keys tenderly. She remembered playing it, her on her harp and Lear on her flute...

"It reminds me of the desert." his deep voice said. She nodded.

"Will...will you play me a song from your culture?" She hesitated at this. Did the Gerudos play music?

He nodded, closing his eyes. "...Very well." He placed his hands on the keys. Begonia watched attentively, very interested in hearing what he was about to play. When he started to play, it was a magnificent opening, several chords were played. He then went into a more lively song, his hands seemed to glide across the keys. Begonia was amazed to watch him play, he was very passionate with his music. He played with his eyes closed, which also amazed her. How could he play without looking at the keys? The song was so lively, it reminded her of the songs that her people would dance to around a large bonfire. Without even knowing it, she was away from the organ, dancing to the music. She danced a beautiful dance with such grace; she felt like she was dancing with her family again.

Ganondorf opened his eyes, he noticed that Begonia wasn't sitting next to him. He turned his head to find her dancing. Her dance was entrancing; he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He stopped gliding his hands across the keys and stood up. Even though he stopped playing, she was still dancing, and so he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. When he did that, she reached back and placed her hand on his cheek, still entranced by the music.

Begonia didn't realize what the song represented until she stopped. Ganondorf found that he wanted to join in the dance, and it was surprising to him. She turned around and kept her head down. "That was a marriage ceremony dance. I didn't even think I knew that…"

Ganondorf didn't know exactly what to say when he heard this, however, he smiled at her, propping her chin up with his hand so that he may look into her eyes. "I want to dance this dance that you speak of..." Begonia's eyes went wide. He wanted to marry her? She never felt so happy in a long time. She smiled at him

"You really w-want to?" Ganondorf continued to smile, his eyes softening.

"Yes Begonia. I do."

Begonia stepped away from Ganondorf and stood in the starting pose of the dance. He mirrored her. Then Begonia began to dance, letting her nature take over. Ganondorf mirrored her dance perfectly, it was almost like he had done it before. He didn't understand why he was able to do it, but they both knew that it was right. For several minutes, they danced the marriage ceremony dance. Both moving with such grace. When they finally neared the end of it, they found themselves face-to-face. Their bodies began to glow, the binding of souls was to begin.

Begonia walked to him, her hands up, waiting for him to bring his hands to her. Their palms touched, creating a red light around their hands. As they looked each other in the eyes, they intertwined their fingers. As the finale of the ceremony, the final binding process, they both felt their right shoulder burning. It burned with the creation of their own mark. It is a symbol showing their unity, their marriage, and their love.

The light faded. The ceremony was now complete. Begonia felt tears running down her face. She had never dreamed that she would have a ceremony of her own. And here she was, her love standing before her. Ganondorf cupped her face in his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. He brought his lips upon hers, Begonia found that her knees buckled. Ganondorf swooped her off her feet, holding her as his new bride. He broke the kiss and carried her to his chambers where they spent their first night together in each others arms.

* * *

Begonia woke-up slowly, smiling because she realized where she was. She had spent the night in Ganondorf's room...but where was he? She didn't feel him there. "...the organ..." she said to herself. Where else would he be at this hour? She quickly hopped out of the bed, putting her dress on over her garments. She ran down the hallway, a short distance, to the organ room. She opened the door, smiling when she saw him sitting at the organ. He was playing a lively tune. _'he must be in a good mood this morning'_ she thought to herself. Then she got an idea and grinned. She tiptoed over to him quietly, and when she was in range, she planted a kiss onto his cheek and skipped away singing 'good morning'. His hands fumbled and messed up, being thrown off.

"You messed me up." He said, standing up.

Begonia was happy right now, but something kept nagging at her. Since he was in a good mood, she decided to ask her new husband a favor. "Ganondorf...?" She began. He turned towards her. "Hm?" She smiled. "I'd like to go visit my sister, and tell her the good news. Will you allow me to do that?"

He smiled, she was so happy, and he didn't want to ruin her mood. "Alright. Go ahead, but make sure you come back by nightfall." Begonia beamed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thanks, love" she gave him a quick kiss and let go of him. But then she realized, how on earth will she get there? She turned back around, sheepishly smiling at Ganondorf. "eh...how will I get there?" Ganondorf laughed.

"It would seem that the only way you can get there...is by horseback. You may use my horse." Begonia put on a fake smile, she didn't want to ride a horse, but she had no other option.

* * *

Begonia made it to Hyrule field in good time. _The horse may be huge,_ She thought, _but he's really just a big sweetheart. _Now where to find Lear? She turned the horse towards Hyrule Market to see if she could catch any news of her there. Arriving in the market, she saw all kinds of people, but no Glaiciens. "Of course not, we're the only ones left." She muttered. And she couldn't find the other one. She walked into Pippa's bar, afraid that the kind bar-keeper wouldn't remember her. Pippa never forgets a face, however, and she welcomed Begonia as warmly as anyone else.

"How're you doin' hun?" Pippa asked her with a smile. Begonia looked around the room before answering her.

"I'm doing great! Hey, have you seen my sister around?" Begonia asked curiously.

"Nah, not today, but I did see her with Link yesterday. The two dears came for a visit before they left. Is there somethin' wrong hun? You look distressed." Begonia let out a sigh, she really hoped she didn't go riding a horse for no reason.

"Well, you see, I have big news to tell her!" She beamed. "She's the first person I wanted to tell...but I guess I should head home now if I'm to make it home by nightfall."

"Well I'll just be sure to pack you a little something for the journey." Pippa smiled and reached around the corner for a loaf of bread, packed it up in a parcel, and waved Begonia off. There were still several hours until sundown, so she explored around a bit. Hyrule field was huge and she'd never seen all of it, so she chose a direction and began to walk, leading Ganondorf's huge steed by the reins. She found herself wishing that she could listen to the wind like Lear, maybe then she could find out where she was. Sighing, she just enjoyed the scenery and kept walking.

Begonia started to feel something move. It wasn't her, so she turned around, looking for something. Of course, the only thing there was Ganondorf's steed...then she felt that she should look down. "...w-what?!" She stared in shock at her shadow. It was moving on it's own! She watched its movements; it was a quivering movement, and it seemed to be pointing South. She turned around and looked in that direction. "...go?" It was almost like her shadow was speaking to her, but without words. This was a new feeling, and her shadow had never done this before.

Begonia then made up her mind; She would follow her shadow.


	8. Chapter 8

Link and Lear were traveling at a slow pace. The day had been eventful; with monsters, treasure hunting, gaining a new weapon, more monsters...all they wanted to do was rest. They were making their way back to Pippa's bar to spend the night. Lear felt the wind hitting her face urgently, but she was frustrated and tired. Instead, she aimed it at Link's hat. He held on to it tight.

"That's cruel, y'know. I could use my new hookshot to steal your pack." Lear grinned despite her mood. Fala's ears went back and he snorted. Link raised his eyebrow as Epona also began to fret. "Looks like something's heading towards us. I wonder what the wind has to say about our guest?" Link said giving Lear a hopeful look. Letting out a little sigh and not getting a single moment's rest, she listened to the wind.

Thoughts and images of Begonia swept through Lear's mind. Begonia? Riding a horse? Lear thought to herself. She would never ride a horse on her own! Lear looked over at Link with a confused look on her face.

"Link...the wind is telling me that our guest, is my sister! And she's riding a horse for heaven's sake!"

Link raised an eyebrow. "I thought she was afraid of horses...oh well, if she's looking for us, then she succeeded I suppose..." Link trailed off, watching as a large steed came into view. The rider was tiny compared to it.

Looking closer, he realized whom the horse belonged to. "You sure that's her?"

Lear squinted. The figure was yelling commands to the horse and clutched on to it for her life. "Yeah, I'm sure of it. Why?"

Link sighed and scratched his head wearily. "Because that's Ganondorf's horse she's riding." Lear's blood went cold. What if he were near by?

"Link, you should leave...what if this isn't...safe?" Link gave a mischievous smile.

"You don't trust your sister? Besides, if it comes to a fight between him and me, maybe it's about time I prove myself as a hero." Lear didn't like the thought of him dying to become a hero. She already thought of him as the greatest hero to live. She brooded on this thought for a while, but jumped when she heard her name being yelled closer than she thought.

Lear looked at her sister, she was grinning and waving her arms, apparently she's really happy to see them. "Lear!!" Begonia finally made it over to them, her hands clutching the reigns again, as if her life depended on them. "I'm so happy to see you!" Lear continued to stare at her, the wind was telling her that there's something different about Begonia. She responded to her sister, not wanting to be rude.

"Oh, Begonia!"

Then Link cut in. "So uh...why are you riding Ganondorf's horse? He isn't around...is he?" Begonia only smiled.

"Nope! He let me, actually more like made me, use his horse to get here..." Lear could only stare at her sister. What is it? Something's happened... Lear thought, only to have her thoughts be broken by Begonia's enthusiasm.

"Hey Lear!! I have wonderful news to tell you..." She looked over at Link. Link stared back at her for a few moments, then glared.

"Oh, I see. Not for my ears then?" He pulled on Epona's reigns, trotting away from them to give them their space. When Begonia decided that he was far enough away, she decided to go on with her news. She wasn't sure how to start, so she started by lifting up the sleeve on her right arm to show a mark on her shoulder. Lear just stared at it. That wasn't there before... she thought.

"What is that?" Begonia sighed, her sister must've forgotten about the stories of the marriage ceremonies, or she would've began to freak out by now...

"Lear...don't you know what this is? I-It's the mark...of a completed marriage ceremony..."

Lear felt her insides go hollow. "Marriage ceremony? That's...that's great. To whom? Did you find yourself a nice guy in the market, a soldier or 'somethin, perhaps?" Lear already knew who her sister was married to. But she didn't want to believe it.

Begonia saddened, she knew her sister didn't want to hear this, but she had to tell her! She was the only other person in this world left...that cared about her. "Lear..." she tried to find her words.

"Ganondorf and I performed the ceremony...I didn't know it was going to happen...you see, he and I were playing the organ together...and I began to dance to his music..." she trailed off, recalling those wonderful moments. "...then I realized the meaning of that dance. He asked what it was, so I told him." she looked down, not really wanting to see Lear's eyes. "he asked me to perform the dance with him." Then she looked up at her. "Oh Lear! I wish you could've seen it! It was everything that the elders spoke of!"

Lear stared at her. She didn't care a mite for what the elders spoke of. What she cared about was her sister's future, which by now was no future at all. "Begonia..." She couldn't speak. Her feeling fluctuated with anger, hopelessness, fear...and with a twinge of pain as she remembered how Link and her were fighting against the one person her sister like. No, _loved_.

Begonia couldn't help but feel that her sister had no interest. Why would she? Lear hated Ganondorf, her husband. "...Lear...I know that you think he's evil...but he's not! He loves me." She pleaded with her sister, they need to at least meet half way about this. "I do feel the shadows that he contains. I know I can help him! The shadows have started to speak to me Lear...my shadow was what led me to find you today..."

"Shadow?" Lear was angry now. "Begonia! Have you practiced your healing power at all? Maybe you should heal those he ruthlessly attacks! You don't understand him, though you tell yourself that you do. I've been out there, I've seen what he does. He's a monster! Don't think that you don't know what he does, because you've seen it too. You saw what he did to our village, our people, our very family!" She paused and felt herself quivering. "Choose your own path, Begonia...I can't choose it for you."

Begonia felt like a part of her had died. Her own sister, her only living kin, was denying her the comfort she needed. The words that she spoke had stabbed her to the core. She felt tears threatening to spill from the corners of her eyes. "L-lear...please...don't be this way..." Her voice began to quiver. "those shadows came to me on their own...just as the wind comes to you!" she began to raise her voice.

Lear turned towards her with the look of a consoling sibling. "It's not the shadows I'm afraid of, Begonia! It's how they can affect you." She looked down. Anywhere but at her sister. "Just...just watch yourself, alright? In everything you do. You know what's right and what you must do; now follow it."

Begonia also looked away, turning off the emotion of sadness, hoping it would help her through this. "I have followed my heart. Marrying Ganondorf was the right thing to do, and I shall continue to do the right thing." She looked over at Link, who looked mighty bored sitting on Epona. "...I hope you do the right thing and perform your own ceremony." She noticed that the sun had began to set, it was time for her to go. She turned her steed around, facing away from Lear.

"I must go...I don't want my husband to worry by coming home late..." her horse trotted a few steps, she then stopped again. "Lear...thank-you...for your concern. I hope to see you again! " she signaled for her steed to gallop away, clinging to its neck; she left behind a few tears.

Lear looked on after her sister and didn't know quite how to feel. She blinked once, turned Fala towards Link, and walked away.

* * *

Begonia made her way back to the fortress, her home. She didn't really pay attention to the fact that she was riding a horse, she couldn't keep her mind off of her sister. She hopes with all of her might, that she will perform the ceremony someday. She dismounted the large animal, not bothering to lead it to the stable, he was smart enough to do it himself. All she wanted right now, was to be comforted by her husband. At least he won't question her, would he? She made her way to the large oak door, hearing the sounds of an organ, she knew that he was in there. She slowly opened the door, she was very drained.

Walking in, she lay herself down on a large pillow in the center of the room. She heard the organ stop and Ganondorf's heavy footsteps approaching.

"Begonia" he spoke with his deep voice. "Are you alright?" He knelt down in front of her, concern was written all over his face as he looked at her drained figure. Begonia looked up at him, she had dried tear lines on her face. She couldn't speak, she didn't know what to say. "Your sister doesn't approve of me." He stated it more as a matter of fact, rather than a question.

"She's just...worried about me. That's all" Begonia hoped he wouldn't be angry at her sister. What would he do if he was? She didn't believe anything terrible could happen to her sister from this.

"I see." Was all he said. He took a seat next to her on the pillow, well, more like plopping down onto it. His sudden seating caused her side of the pillow to jump. "I suppose it is to be expected." Without anymore words, he opened his arms, waiting for her to come to him.

She fell into his arms and let her feelings drain out of her. She hoped the night would end soon, so she'd wake up from the nightmare her and her sister were thrown in...

Ganondorf held her close, stroking her hair as she wept. He kissed the top of her head and watched her shake with sobs. '_I'll give her time...women have it rough with emotions...' _he thought to himself.

He gently picked her up and walked with her to the bedchambers. She'd fallen asleep on the way, and he calmly laid her on the bed. Stroking the hair from her face, he smiled and walked back out the door.

* * *

Lear trotted back to Link and tried not to show her emotions. Link read her easily enough and let her lead the way. Lear felt at first aggravated by his actions; why is he always the last to ask how everything is going? _Yeah_, she thought, _my sister just married a maniac. The one we're after. I'm feeling swell. _Then she realized that she'd be aggravated at him even if he asked. Either way, she was aggravated. _That's not right. I can't treat him that way. He's the last person one this earth who'd hurt me._

Link couldn't help but watch her, her emotions were easily read. He wanted to know what had been said between her and Begonia, but a part of him really didn't want to know. _But..._he thought, _I saw Begonia look over in my direction, were they talking about me? _He began to panic a little. Was Lear mad at him? He couldn't think of anything that might've annoyed her. He decided to forget about it until they got back to the inn, he'd ask her about it then.

They reached the inn soon enough and left the horses in the stables. They still hadn't spoken a single word to each other, and entered the inn with a poor atmosphere. Pippa picked up on it as soon as they walked in, and ushered them to a table, serving them drinks as she did.

Once Pippa finally left the table, Link decided that now might be a good time to talk to her about earlier events.

"...Lear?" He looked over at her, she was still staring at her cup.

"hm?"

"I don't want to pry, but...when I was waiting during your talk with your sister...I saw her look at me when she spoke to you..." Lear froze. Why do these things always happen to her? The last thing she wanted to talk about was that. "What was she saying?" he waited for her to speak, taking a sip of his drink as he did so.

Lear looked away and scowled. "I dunno. She got married." Navi bounced under Link's hat. Link didn't like the sound of that...he tried to stay casual.

"And didn't invite us to the ceremony? Shame." Now Lear downed her drink.

"Ceremony, HAH. Who needs a stupid 'ol wedding ceremony." She slammed her drink down on the table. Link saw this as a good sign and tried to keep her mood up, even if it was a little terrifying.

"Yeah. And the reception! Can you imagine...a wedding reception, at the Gerudo fortress?" Lear gave a mischievous crooked smile.

"Yeah, all those girls trying to dance pretty! And they'd be throwing cactuses after the newlyweds!" They both laughed at this and silence followed.

Link didn't like how silent it became. He side-glanced at Lear, she was staring at her cup again. "...Do you really think that marriage ceremonies are stupid?" Link asked hesitantly. Silence still pursued them. "Well...I think they're nice..." Link said as he propped his head onto his fist.

Lear picked off a feather that had fallen on her tunic. She flicked it and watched it float to the ground. "Maybe yours are. But ours are stupid. Just...stupid."

Link smiled. "Yes, you said that already."

"I'm making a point, Fairy-boy. They're _dumb_." She glared.

"Soooo...who did she get married to?" He cringed expecting an outburst. When none came he looked up. Lear had her head down on her folded arms, sprawled across the table. That's unexpected.

"Are you mad?" She said beneath her arms. He played along.

"Mad at...you?" She jerked her head up.

"Don't play coy with me! Mad that she married _him_." She said the last word with such venom that Link had to try very hard to hide a smile.

"It's not your fault that she did. I wish she would've chosen somebody less...homicidal, but y'know...She's family." Lear found herself trying hard to control her temper.

"Link, why are you so nice and positive about _everything_? Do you realize what she's done? C'mon...let's be serious and think about this. You're going to have to face him one day, and then I have to face my sister! Or she has to face me! How do you think that's going to work out?" When she looked at him, his face was grave.

"Enough. She's your sister, and you'll continue to watch over her from afar, if that's how it's going to be. But you cannot give up on her. As for him and I, that's between our destinies. You two were never meant to be involved. Nobody was. But it was inevitable...and now I've got to make it up to everyone."

Lear's face darkened. Link was right, she can't give up on her, not now. She let out a tired sigh. "...I'm sorry Link…for thinking like that I mean. I just have to be stronger, and watch her, like you said." Link nodded at this, also letting out a sigh. "She told me that she thinks she can help change him. Is that even possible?" Link pondered for a moment, could it really? He wasn't sure, for it was already written in their destinies that he was to face Ganondorf someday.

"Can you change destiny?" His voice was small as he spoke his hand, his head propped up once again. Lear suddenly felt a deep sadness for him.

"Link, will you tell me how you came to be a hero?" She said it so quickly, she shocked herself. He looked at her and his expression was unreadable. She was jealous that his perfect face couldn't be betrayed by emotions like hers.

"That's a story for another time. For now, I think it's time we call it a day." Lear nodded.

"Ok, well...g'night then." She said, standing. He smiled up at her.

"Good night." Navi said a farewell too. Walking away, Lear looked back to see him staring down at the table; looking at it but not seeing it. She felt another jab of sympathy for the hero with a destiny.


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning, Begonia woke up to find herself facing Ganondorf. He was asleep on his side, his head propped up onto his hand. His other arm was around Begonia's waist. She blushed. This was the first time that she saw her husband shirtless. He was extremely well-built, and his hair was let out of his curl-rows. Begonia couldn't keep her eyes off of him!

She decided that she should slip away and let him sleep longer. However, when she did try to snake out from under his arm, she found that he pulled her closer to prevent her from getting away. She blushed furiously, she was stuck in that position.

She heard him make some sort of 'mmmmm' noise in his throat. _Shoot!_ she thought. _I woke him up!_

"...Where are you going?" Ganondorf asked in a half-asleep tone of voice, with his eyes still closed.

"I was...just going to go make breakfast!" She said. "Can you let me go so your wife can get you something to eat?"

"...mmmmmnoo...don't want breakfast." Ganondorf said, keeping his grip around Begonia's waist. Begonia grunted, trying to pull away, then gave up.

"Then what do you want?" She asked, staring at his closed eyes.

"...hmmmm...you." Ganondorf said as he opened one eye a little bit, just so he could watch her reaction.

Begonia blushed, then tried to look mad. "I'm not breakfast, Ganondorf." Begonia gave him a quick kiss, hoping that would wake him up. "There. Happy? Now let me go." She tried to wriggle away again. "...Fine." was all he said and he loosened his grip, allowing Begonia to escape his grasp.

Begonia hurried off with a quick smile to the kitchen quarters. As usual, there were a few kitchen maids trying to come up with a fast breakfast to feed all of the other Gerudo before the morning grew too old. They bowed and politely said hello as she entered, then went back to their work as soon as she greeted them. '_Strange', _she thought, '_I've never been bowed to before_!' She shook her head with another smile and went to see what was cooking. Porridge, again. Breakfast wasn't going to be the same 'ol thing this morning. She picked up her money purse and decided to visit the market to see what she could buy. Walking outside, it was only a couple of minutes walk to the Gerudo market. All there was were a couple of stale loaves of bread and some mushy fruit.

She groaned at the selection of food. _'How am I supposed to make breakfast with that?'_ she thought to herself. She then made up her mind. She'll be going to a better market today, but of course, she'll need a carriage and possibly a couple escorts as well. She'll be buying a lot today; she won't be a bad wife and give her husband crap for breakfast. Oh no she won't.

She called for a carriage and found it ready surprisingly fast. Two younger Gerudo girls climbed in with her and they chatted lightly as the carriage bounced to the edge of the desert. The cabby driver stopped as the sand ended and begged her pardon, stating that the carriage was not allowed to leave the desert boundaries.

"Alright. It's a nice day...I guess I'll walk." Begonia said, waving to the cabby driver and beckoning to the teenage girls with her. They started walking for Hyrule Market in the late afternoon sun.

The two girls Begonia walked with had never seen the hyrule field before, they looked around in awe. Begonia then remembered the first time she saw it too, she must've had the same look that these two girls had.

"Is this your first time outside of the desert?" She asked them. They both looked at her, then at the ground and nodded. Begonia smiled at them, "there's no need to be shy! I know I may be the wife of your King, but I'm no different from any other girl. You may speak as you wish to!"

At first the girls made no change in their actions, but after several long minutes and much walking, they began to freely talk to Begonia. They told her all about the Gerudo culture and answered all her questions. They were at the market sooner than Begonia had thought possible.

"Stay close," She warned, "The market can get pretty hectic." Today seemed like a particularly busy day. People bustled and jostled them about, trying to sell and buy everything they could. The girls kept stopping about, trying to haggle prices on jewelry and fabric. Begonia pulled them deeper in the market until they were pushed to the outskirts. A crowd separated them for a short time, and Begonia found the girls after much worry and searching. They were looking at a large tent.

"Look, a S.T.A.R. game!"

"I wonder what that is?" They both looked at Begonia expectantly, but all she could do was shrug.

Begonia wanted to see what was inside, but she knew she had somewhere to be: in the kitchen back at the fortress. She handed the girls some of the items she had bought. "We need to head back now girls, my husband still hasn't had his breakfast yet!" she said with a laugh. She made sure not to mention Ganondorf's name, for it could cause panic if the wrong person heard her. The other reason why she needed to leave, was that she could feel her sister's presence somewhere nearby. She was sure her sister didn't want to see her just yet, not after their conversation the day before.

Begonia lead the way out of the market, making sure that they didn't get separated. When they finally made it out of the hustle and bustle, they all sighed at once, laughing afterwards. "Alright, let's head home, shall we?" the girls just nodded. They then departed towards the desert, Begonia hoping that Ganondorf wouldn't be mad about his breakfast being late. '_Heck, he might still be asleep!'_ she thought to herself. Now that would be a fortunate event.

Little did she know that her sister already knew she was there. Sitting from her perch on top of a nearby roof, she watched her sister and her companions travel the market. She listened to the wind's guidance and news of how her sister had been. _'Well,'_ She thought while standing and hopping across the roofs back towards Pippa's bar, _'At least I'm following Link's directions.'_ She hoped he would be proud of her; she'd been stubborn and impatient to his counsel lately. She tried her best to help him anyway she could, but she refused help herself. Suddenly she skidded to a stop on the top of a roof near the center of the market._ 'I want to do something for him, get him a present or something. I've been so cruel lately.'_ her thoughts badgered at her. She tapped her foot on the pavement impatiently until she made up her mind and hopped into the market below.

Lear searched through the market for something Fairy boy would want. Hm...food, not bad. Men like food, right? Spring water...too long of a line. She sighed and was beginning to turn around when a little voice stopped her.

"Hey, you 'looking for something to buy?" She turned around and looked down. A Goron child was smiling up at her.

"Yeah, actually! Do you have anything a swordsman might enjoy?" His smile widened as he pulled out a pack and ushered her to a corner. He laid out the contents in front of her. Arrows, bombs, knives, now she had found the good stuff! She scanned until she her eyes stopped on a particular quiver of arrows. The quiver was beautiful, with symbols and pictures carved into it's sides. The arrows jutting out of it had bright green and blue feathers attached to top.

"I'll take that!" She said, pointing. The child Goron asked her a hefty price for it, but she complied without a moment's hesitation. Taking her gift tenderly and placing it in her own pack, she trotted off.

Lear's excitement to present her gift made her feet feel like air. She jumped down the stairs leading to Pippa's bar and flew through the door. "What's wrong with you, 'hon? You look as if you've won the S.T.A.R. game!" Pippa stopped Lear dead in her tracks before she could bowl an innocent customer over.

"Oh! Pippa, sorry. I...well, I got a gift for Link. And...I was wondering where he was." Pippa winked and pointed upstairs.

"A gift, huh? Well, Link left quite some time ago, but you can leave the present in his room if you like." Lear felt fear rise up in her gut at the word 'left'. He wouldn't leave without her, would he?

"Do you know where he went?" She asked hesitantly. At this, Pippa burst out laughing.

"Why don't you mosey on over to the S.T.A.R. tent and see who's playing for top dog now?" She laughed again and turned away. Lear was puzzled by this, but she delivered her gift and decided to check this new game out.

* * *

Lear ran to the S.T.A.R. tent. It wasn't hard to find, a crowd was gathered around it and fighting to find a seat inside. Lear squeezed through the crowd, passing a group of young girls on the way. 

"He's SO awesome! I mean, challenging the master? WOW!"

"I hope he wins, I'm rooting for him!"

"Me too!" The flustered girls were laughing as they ran in the tent. Finding a seat near the entrance, Lear sat and stared around the S.T.A.R. arena. A huge cage was in the center of the tent, and a man was standing in the center.

"We have a new S.T.A.R. rising! I've been challenged and we will see who will rise above as the ultimate Star! Please welcome...Challenger Link!" Lear gasped and followed the crowd in turning their heads towards the smiling boy walking into the cage.

"Why that little..." Lear shook her head as Link walked into the center of the ring. He shook hands with the current Star champion, who bent his head and said something to him before walking to their corners of the cage. A large buzzer was sounded and the game began. Lear watched with anticipation as the Star champion pulled out a rope with a hook on the end and began to swing, collecting Stars as he went. Link wasted no time in pulling out his hookshot and also began his collection of Stars. The minutes felt like hours, Lear noted, and watched as the stars disappeared and dwindled. At one point, Link and the champion tried to catch the same star. Link reached out his hand to grab it, but a sharp shove in his side made him lose his grip and topple to the ledge below. Lear let out a sharp gasp (noting with a little annoyance that the fan girls beside her had screamed) and watched as Link shook it off and tried to make up the loss of time and stars.

Only a couple more left...Once more a struggle ensued between a star, but Link came out victoriously this time.

One more star left! Link aimed his hookshot at the point above the last star and was about to release the shot when something pulled on his ankle and threw off his balance. The champion had his rope around Link's foot and was pulling furiously to try to knock him to the ground. Lear found herself on her feet before she knew what she was doing.

"THAT'S PLAYING DIRTY!! CHEATER!!" She was not the only one, most of the rambunctious crowd was either booing or yelling. Suddenly Lear noticed a bright flash of light hit the champion full in the face, causing him to stumble backward. Link shook his leg free and aimed his hookshot once again. Only a couple of seconds left!!

"GO FOR IT, LINK!!" Lear yelled along with the fan girls. His hookshot released and the crowd held their breath as he fell to the ground below. Hitting the ground and saving himself from harm, he retaliated with a barrel roll and paused. Nobody spoke. Standing up slowly, he looked into his hands...and smiled. The crowd cheered as he held up the winning star, and became the new Star Champion!

Lear looked with satisfaction as the old S.T.A.R champion banged his fists on the floor and yelled accusations at Link while running out of the ring. The crowd continued to go wild and cheer while running down to meet the new champion as he emerged from the cage. Lear tried to reach him, but the crowd was too much as she was soon shoved to the outside of the tent. Taking a last look back at Link, she noticed the group of fan girls surrounding him and smiling at him. He was smiling back and talking. She scowled and walked back towards the inn.

Lear didn't know how long it had been since she had last seen Link, but when she heard the door close and laughter, she didn't look up from the book she was reading over by the fire. The group continued to laugh and talk about the new champion while Pippa gave them a round of drinks. Lear's mind fumed until she heard a voice near her. "May I join you?" She looked up into Link's beaming face and noticed that he hadn't been one of the group that had just come in.

Lear looked up at him. "You sure I'm not going to embarrass you, seeing as your the new champion and all?"

Link frowned at this and looked down. "Oh, you saw the show, huh?" Scoffing, she returned to her book. He sat down anyway and sighed, pulling something out of his tunic as he did.

"Here...I won this for you. But, you might not want it seeing as it came from this champion anyway." She looked up curiously and gasped a loud as she saw a shimmering necklace in his hands. A large star pendant hung from it, and it shone different colors in the firelight. The crystals running up and down the length of the necklace shown like little stars themselves. She was speechless, until she remembered what she had said earlier. Then she ducked her head in shame.

"Thanks Link...but I don't think you should be giving such a gift to me. I've treated you so unkindly...and a simple sorry wouldn't make up how cruel I've been to you. You should give it to somebody who's kind and takes care of you, like one of the fan girls who really cheered you on..." Link stared at her.

"Fan girls? Oh! You mean Fay and the others. They're friends of Pippa's. She asked them to come cheer me on, as support for me! We thought that only a couple of the game's fans would come, we had no idea that the show would bring such a turnout!" He gave a crooked smile and they both began to laugh. "Here, I want you to have it. I won it for you!" Link said while handing her the necklace.

She accepted it with a hushed "Thank-you...thank-you so much!" And slipped it on her neck. He smiled at her as she fingered the star pendant with near reverence. "Oh!" She started, looking up at him. "That reminds me. I got you a gift also, but it's in your room. I hope you like it...I'm not very good at shopping for boys, seeing as I've never done it. But, you're a swordsman and a good hero, so you should like it...but in the case that you don't I can get you something different and...yeah..." She broke off as he began to laugh.

Link was about to stand up to go find his gift, but Lear pulled him back down. "You don't have to go...now." She said and blushed as he looked down at her hand on his arm. She pulled it away and cleared her throat nervously.

"Ok, I'll stay a while." He said with a sly smile. "So...why were you jealous of those girls earlier?" It took a moment for this to process in Lear's brain, then it was if a volcano had erupted.

"JEALOUS?! You think I was jealous of those giddy children?! Yeah right, if you think that, you've got another thing coming! I mean, who could be jealous of them? Sure they're pretty and have perfect hair and perfect charm, but who cares for that anyway?! Sure, you liked it because they were absolutely _drooling_ over you. I mean, c'mon, who acts like that?! And you shouldn't like girls like that! They're nothing but trouble, y'hear me?" She stopped to take a breath and froze.

The entire bar was staring at her, including a very cross-looking Pippa. She heard somebody cough near the back of the room and sniffed. As people turned back to their activities, Lear looked down sheepishly to find Link hiding his face.

"Shh! Link, stop! You'll only make her angry..." Navi whispered in his ear, but he still hid his face as his shoulders rocked. Lear made a face at him as she sat down. He turned to her, trying to control his laughter through a bright red face.

"Um...yeah, c'mon, (snort) Lear! Lighten up, will you?" At this he burst out laughing again. She sat patiently until he was able to control himself, then announced with the air of somebody who's pride's been shattered.

"I'm going to bed. Good night, champion."

Link still had a huge smile on his face. "Aw, Lear...c'mon I was just joking!" But he let her march up to her room anyway.

* * *

Lear didn't go to bed like she said she would. Something was nagging at the back of her mind like an buzzing fly. She was sitting on the roof of the inn and looking out across the market with her head propped up on her hands. Why did she get jealous of the girls that looked at Link with such looks...? _'Humph. Because they're players and they'd play Link like a fiddle.'_ She thought angrily. _'He's too modest and too honest to realize such trouble when he sees it.'_ But she couldn't help but remember the smile that he gave them...wait a minute, that smile! That was a courtesy smile, one that he gives to everybody because he's nice to everyone. But he didn't do his real smile; the one where it spread happiness to whom ever get the brilliant opportunity to view it...the one where he is smiling huge and he lets out a little laugh as he does. She satisfied herself with this thought and smiled herself to think that those girls missed out on the chance to see his real smile. 

She was still smiling to herself when a voice made her jump, letting out a yelp as she did so. She turned quickly to see Link laughing again and showing his true smile.

"What was that?" She demanded, folding her arms and trying to look as bold as she could.

"I said," he laughed, sitting down next to her and looking up into her glaring eyes. "Thank-you for the quiver! It's incredible, and I'm sure it will help us on our adventures." She blinked and sat down next to him, noticing with a flush of happiness and pride that he was gazing at her gift.

"Uh...it was no problem, really. I thought you needed a new quiver after that Like-like swallowed your other one...and I just happened to pass this, so I grabbed it." She smiled in spite of herself.

"Well, I'll keep it near! No Like-like is eating this one."

They sat for a while in silence, gazing up at the stars. Then Lear pointed up and laughed. "Look! The constellation Siyavash is out. That's not a good sign..."She thoughtfully placed her hand on her chin.

"Siya-what is out?" Link asked while squinting at the stars.

"Siyavash. He's a popular constellation among my people. Siyavash was said to be a great leader of the Glaiciens who lived on the mountains long ago. One day, the king of the moors below declared that he wanted the mountain to be apart of his kingdom. Siyavash replied that the land belonged to everybody, and they were willing to share it. The king refused his offer and declared war. As the king's army prepared to attack the mountain, a great storm suddenly appeared and overtook them. The soldiers claimed that they saw Siyavash with hundreds of black horses riding the storm. Their hoof beats sounded as thunder and their speed caused a great wind. The rain was said to fall from the sadness that war has caused throughout history. The king withdrew his army and made peace with the Glaiciens. Siyavash was such a great hero that the gods put his image in the stars. There he is, right...there!" She pointed her finger and helped Link to find the constellation.

"It looks like he's riding a huge horse!"

Lear laughed and nodded. "That's supposed to be the King of Horses too!" They both stared up at the stars thinking of kings and storms. "Well, it's supposed to storm whenever Siyavash appears in the sky...better be ready for tomorrow." Lear stated while standing up. Link smiled and followed suit.

"But...you like The rain, don't you?"

Lear blushed and waved her hand. "Yeah, I love it! I just...don't want the horses to catch a cold in the rain. Can you imagine two sick horses? Horrible!" She coughed and turned towards her room. "Um…good-night. And...thanks again for the necklace."

He smiled. "You deserve it. Thanks for the quiver!" She nodded and smiled. Turning towards her room, she wondered to herself.

She decided that he really meant what he said.

* * *

A/N: Ok! I hope you enjoyed these last three chapters! I decided to post 3 today, because I didn't post any at all these last couple days...

PLEASE review!!


	10. Chapter 10

Ah yes...the disclaimer. I had forgotten to add that!

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own Ganondorf (I WISH I did) or Link...Nintendo does! However, I DO own Begonia and Pippa. My writing partner owns Lear and Fala...

Anyway, read on! XD

* * *

Begonia and her companions continued to make their way across the hyrule field, occasionally stopping to look at something that would catch their eye. The girls had become comfortable talking to her, they told her a lot about the gerudos. Including how the gerudos survive with only one male.

"Well, the women of our tribe...they sometimes would force a male outside of the desert, to mate with them...we were told that sometimes the King would mate with some women, to help keep some true blood..."

Begonia paled at this comment. Has her husband done that?? The other young gerudo saw this and told her the truth about Ganondorf.

"...well, that's what our past Kings have done...Ganondorf won't do it." She hesitated at this next question. "Um...milady, have you and him...y'know..."

Begonia's face flushed a bright red. "N-no!! We haven't!" The two teenager's laughed.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel awkward..." Begonia brushed it off and tried to forget about it. Before they knew it, they had made it to the desert edge.

Begonia looked into the distance, she saw the fortress, then looked at her companions and the groceries. "You don't suppose, we could get that carriage to come pick us up...we've been walking for quite a while." Begonia said to the two girls. "Besides, the sooner we can get back, the sooner Ganondorf will have his breakfast! Well, more like dinner..." she said with a laugh.

"No need to worry Begonia, we'll take care of it!" One of the girls said to her. They then walked a couple steps ahead of Begonia, both letting out loud whistles together. They waited for a few minutes, and before long, the carriage was making its way towards them. Begonia sighed with relief.

"Oh good, we won't have to walk!" As soon as the carriage arrived, its driver bowed her head to Begonia, "Milady, step right in." Begonia still found it weird that the Gerudos had started to bow to her. She didn't think she was anything special! However she just brushed the thought aside and climbed into the carriage, her teenaged companions following suit. The driver signaled for her horse to trot away, and they made way for the gerudo market.

The three girls continued to chat the time away, and as the carriage slowed to a stop in the gerudo market, Begonia noticed how peaceful the gerudos seemed to be. They all were minding their own business, selling or buying. It was weird for her though, seeing only women there. She was used to seeing males wander around, like in her tribe. She hopped off of the carriage, carrying her items, her teenaged companions also did the same. They escorted her back to the fortress, helping her carry her groceries to the fortress kitchen. Begonia let out a long sigh after finally making it; she turned to the two girls.

"Thank you for coming with me! I thoroughly enjoyed it. Don't hesitate to come visit me, okay?" she said, the girls nodded and turned to leave. Begonia was left alone in the kitchen. She looked around at what was available, and when she found a pot and pan, she decided to get started on her cooking. What she would make, she had no idea, but she hoped it would be good.

Begonia began cooking, she placed strips of meat onto the pan. '_I hope he likes bacon...'_ she thought to herself as she heard the sizzling from the pan. She then gathered some ingredients together in a bowl to make bread. She kneaded the ingredients until they formed a lump of dough. _Shoot! The brick oven isn't ready!_ she thought to herself as she ran over to a hole in the wall. She quickly placed wood into the back of the hole, lighting it on fire, she then placed the lump of dough in front of the fire.

"I've never made bread like this before...I hope it works..." she said aloud while watching the flames consume the wood. She skipped over to the pan and flipped the bacon over, letting the other side cook. Begonia started to hum a song as she worked in the kitchen, happily skipping around and constantly checking on the bread and bacon. As they neared to be finished, she searched through the cupboards for a tray to deliver her husband's 'breakfast' on.

"Ah! There's one..." she said as she grabbed the wooden tray. She began to sort through the fresh fruit she bought, placing a bowl of grapes onto the tray. The bacon had finished cooking as she did this, and she placed the large amount of bacon onto a wooden plate. "Now...I just have to wait for the bread!" she said happily as she took a seat on the countertop, swinging her legs like a child as she waited.

* * *

After waiting for at least another 30 minutes, Begonia's bread was finally done. She hopped off of the countertop and rushed over to the oven. She put some gloves on and picked up the perfectly risen loaf of bread, grinning in satisfaction, she placed it onto the tray. She removed the gloves she wore and put the fire out.

"Okay...here it goes!" She said aloud as she picked up the tray. Then she departed the kitchen and headed for the bedchambers, hoping that he would still be there, after all, she didn't hear sounds coming from the organ. She let out a sigh as she reached the door, quietly opening it, peaking her head around the door. He was still in bed! And he was still sleeping, no doubt. She tiptoed over to the bed-side that he was on and placed the tray onto the foot of the bed.

Begonia smiled at the sight. He was sleeping calmly on his back with his arms folded onto his chest. She bent over and placed a kiss onto his lips and caressing his cheek. Suddenly, she felt a strong arm snake its way around her waist and pull her down, causing her to fall across his torso. Begonia laughed and turned her head, seeing Ganondorf's eyes open.

"You are such a faker! I don't think you deserve breakfast." Begonia said to him with a sly smile.

"Breakfast? My dear, it is far too late in the day for breakfast." Ganondorf said to her with a smirk.

Begonia got up and off of Ganondorf, her hands on her hips. "Hey! It's not my fault I had to go all the way to the market in Hyrule to get food for you! I mean, if you're fine with eating stale bread and mushy fruit then..." Ganondorf sat up and grabbed her wrist pulling her to him, silencing her with his lips. Begonia broke the kiss and tried to get away.

"Oh no you don't! You have to eat your food first! I didn't just waste my day trying to make you breakfast!" Ganondorf only laughed deeply in his throat.

"You speak too much, my dear." Begonia opened her mouth to speak, when she realized what he had said.

"Are you telling me to shut up?" she yelled. He grinned and pulled her by her arms onto the bed, pinning her down. Begonia glared at him as he stared down at her. The staring contest had begun.

Ganondorf and Begonia lay there, staring at each other for what it seemed like forever, until Begonia blinked.

"I win." Ganondorf said evilly, "And now I shall claim my prize." He forced his lips upon hers, keeping Begonia pinned underneath him. They played the battle of tongue and lips; Begonia was completely lost in the kiss. When they finally broke the kiss, they both were gasping for air.

"S-satisfied...now??" Begonia asked between breaths.

"Of course." He said calmly, then rolled off of her. He reached for his meal and placed it into his lap. He smirked at Begonia seeing her dazed face, he then took a bite of his bacon.

Begonia's faced flushed as she touched her lips, they were a bit swollen due to her husband's sudden hunger for lips. She watched him eat the food she had made, _'he seems to like it...'_ she thought to herself. _'Well, he'd better like it!'_. Ganondorf ate his meal in silence, the events of several moments ago re-playing in his mind. He had never acted like that before, it seemed so...childish, for him at least. He was usually very good about keeping his composure, but when it came to Begonia...he would slip up at times. _'As long as my people never see it, I suppose I could do that more often'_ He thought to himself, not realizing that he was grinning. Begonia stared at him, she didn't like that look. He looked like he was planning something, and it involved her.

Begonia continued to look at Ganondorf grin. Then an idea formed in her head. _'If he's planning on doing something, then I suppose I should tease him a little bit...'_ She thought to herself. She quietly slid off the bed on the opposite side of the bed. She then stretched her arms above her head, letting out a small yawn to catch his attention. _'It worked!'_ she thought triumphantly. Strutting and swaying her hips, she exited the bedchambers, leaving Ganondorf to stare at the door. _'What is she up to?'_ Ganondorf thought. He quickly jumped off of the bed to put his clothes and armor on.

Begonia quickly made it to the end of the hallway, grinning to herself. She knew that in a few minutes he would probably follow her...then her attention was quickly brought to the door begin opened. _'HOW did he get dressed so FAST??'_ she thought, panicking that he was headed straight for her. She quickly turned her head to the left and right, deciding on the right, she ran.

Begonia continued to run down the hallway, she wasn't exactly sure where she was going to end up, but she knew that she was going to win this time! She turned her head to see how far ahead she was and saw her husband make it around the corner. Her grin was wiped away when she saw him hurl a small shadow ball at her, she ducked.

"HEY! No cheating!" she yelled. Ganondorf only laughed as he prepared another shadow ball. He was the King, and he was going to make sure he won again.

Begonia tried to form a shadow ball of her own as she ran. She quickly stopped and turned, pointing her hands at Ganondorf and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw a mini explosion. Did she just do that? She quickly forgot her thoughts when she saw Ganondorf run through the smoke and resumed her run. Ganondorf couldn't believe what had happened just now, Begonia had created her first shadow ball! He grinned, he would certainly 'reward' her for that. As he watched Begonia turn another corner, he stopped by a window. She was headed outside.

Begonia stopped when she made it outside, she turned around to face the door. He wasn't there! A few gerudo women watched her as she looked around, wondering what she was going to do. They looked up and saw Ganondorf on a ledge, grinning evilly. He then jumped from the high ledge and landed directly behind Begonia; the moment she turned around, he grabbed her by the waist and flung her onto his shoulder. Ganondorf proceeded to return to the bedchambers, leaving the gerudo women who had witnessed the event, snickering and giggling at what they saw.

Ganondorf had won the game.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope that wasn't too fluffy...but if you enjoyed it, then that's great! The next chapter will have a lot of action, so stay tuned! XD

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Lear awoke to the sound of heavy rainfall on her window. She slowly pulled herself out of bed and got dressed, buckled a cape around her neck, and stepped out on the damp balcony. Only a few people were in the market today, and they were hurrying to get out of the sheet of rain that was mercilessly falling. She smiled and held her hand out to the water, listening to it's happy melody as she did. She spoke to it for a while, until it's cries for her to join in the fun became too tempting.

"Not today." she said aloud. She turned and walked down into the inn. Link was already there with a glum expression on his face.

"You were right...it's pouring." She sat down next to him and gave a smug smile.

"Were you planning on going somewhere?" He jutted his jaw out and rested his head on his hand.

"Yeah I was, I was planning on finding that monster that's been attacking the Zoras! Now we'll have to wait until the rain lets up...or, maybe we don't have to!" He had a cocky expression on his face when Lear looked over at him.

"Hm?" Link stepped up and grabbed her arm, pulling her up as he did so.

"Hey...what the? Let go!" He pushed her towards the door, calling to Pippa as he did.

"Thanks for everything, Pippa! See you later." She waved back at them with a puzzled expression on her face. Lear yelped as she practically fell out the door and into the rain outside. Link already had a hold of her arm and he pulled her back to her feet before she could fall.

"Link, let go! Or thanks, or...what...? Where are you going?!" He'd let go of her arm and pulled the hood from his cape over his head. His hair was already dripping as he turned and ran into the market. Lear looked up at Navi, whom was hovering nearby, with an incredulous expression on her face.

"Has he gone mad?!" Navi shook herself free of the water that was falling off of her and sighed.

"C'mon, when Link hears a cry of distress, he follows it. Best to follow him too!" She zipped off into the rain. Lear folded her arms and scowled. The rain around her laughed and teased her until she pulled the hood from her cloak up around her head.

Lear ran hard to catch up to Link, slipping and sliding as she went. The rain made waterfalls of the streets and her hood barely protected her hair beneath. Her curls were ratted out and dripping when she finally caught up to Link.

"Glad you made it. Now, have you had enough of the rain so we can go fight that monster?" His expression was innocent enough, but she glared and put on a fake smile.

"Get up on your horse, Fairy boy. You want to fight a monster, you reach it in the rain." She mounted Fala and began to gallop towards the lake. She heard a scoff behind her.

"Oh and what if I catch a cold? Then they'll be nobody to fight the monster and we'll all be doomed." The rain, to Lear's amazement, fell harder still as they neared the lake.

It was different rain than she'd felt before. The voices were dark and confusing...they didn't invite her to play but invited her to go into the lake, far into the lake.

"Link," She shouted through the downpour, "The rain! It's not normal. I think it's coming from whatever's in the lake!" He spurred Epona to a stop and jumped off.

"The monster's controlling the rain? Well tell it to stop, I've had enough!" Lear hopped off of Fala and turned on him.

"Link, I'm deadly serious. If it can control the rain, then maybe it can control the water in the lake too. Don't go in there!" Link frowned at her and opened his mouth to say something, but turned around as a group of Zoras ran to them.

"The monster! It's there, in the lake! Please, Hero...please defeat him!" Link nodded and turned to Lear. "I need to do this, they need my help! Stand by." With that he turned and ran towards the lake, Navi floating close to his head. Lear was furious and terrified at the same time. He would be killed! Her world began to fall around her. She watched and began to ran towards him as he slipped into a blue tunic and dove into the raging water. Running up a hill that overlooked the lake, she scanned the water frantically. She couldn't see Link anywhere, but she watched as a huge shadow moved under the water beneath her. Taking a deep breath and summoning her courage, she dove in after the monster.

Lear hit the water and the cold held her down. She opened her eyes and looked straight back at what looked like a giant fish with spikes and shards running the length of it's entire body. The water yelled information at her; how it could control the water around it, it's weak points, strengths, everything. It made her dizzy and she rose to the surface to grab another breath. On the surface, a tail the size of a tree whipped around her as the monster circled. She dove again, this time using the full potential of her water element. She pushed all the currents of the water into the fish as it snapped it's jaws just inches above her head. The currents grew stronger and it thrashed it's tail to reach Lear. She concentrated harder, willing the water to push the monster onto dry land.

The water built up pressure around the thrashing fish and pushed it towards land. Lear felt dizzy and kicked to the surface for air, breaking the water's force as she did so. As she broke the surface and gasped for air, a searing pain shot through her leg and she was dragged back underwater. The fish had her leg in it's mouth and biting hard, it dragged her to the bottom of the lake. She tried to gather up enough pressure to hit the monster-fish again, but she'd not taken a big enough breath at the surface and her mind swam with the loss of air and the pain in her leg. The fish released her at the bottom and opened it's jaws again, swimming full force at her. She closed her eyes and prepared for impact when a click sounded near her and the fish roared like a jackhammer somewhere above her.

The fish turned completely around and swam fast in the opposite direction. Lear looked through the darkness that was clouding her vision to see Link with his hookshot in hand. He lowered it and keeping it in his left hand, bent and picked Lear up off of the lakebed. He began to run for the shore, which seemed days away to her as her lungs burned and her leg ached. She let out one last stream of bubbles before the darkness overtook her and she could feel no more.

* * *

Lear heard voices coming out of the darkness. She thought she was still underwater, as they sounded like the hushed voice of the velvet lake. She was surprised that she wasn't more afraid to die. _'In fact,'_ she thought, _'It's kind of peaceful here.'_ Then the pain returned with a biting vengeance. Her leg screamed with hot, searing pain and her mind threatened to shut down again. She squinted her eyes open and saw a group of Zoras talking a couple of feet in front of her. Her hands reached down to her aching leg and felt the wrappings that surrounded it. She moaned with pain and a young Zora yelped as he noticed her awake. Shouting something to another Zora beside him, he ran and grabbed something from a shelf on the other side of the room.

"Here, eat this! It will make the pain go away."

Lear didn't care what she had to do to make the pain go away, and she stuffed the odd object into her mouth. It tasted wretched and she gagged, but swallowed it down. The pain instantaneously withdrew, and she sighed with relief.

"Thanks. What...was that I just ate?" She said to the Zora sitting near her.

"It was plant that grows on the lake bed. Our people use it to heal and help with injuries such as yours." She smiled at him and looked around. The room she was in looked like the inside of a seashell, and she could hear water nearby. Coral decorated the walls, and the room was lit by soft white light coming from carved shells adorning the walls. There were no doors, just an archway. She was about to say something to this when the group from before burst through the archway, Link at the front.

Lear stared as Link ran over to her, nearly knocking the Zora who'd been sitting with her off his chair. "Are you alright?! You're not in pain, are you? What were you thinking?! I had that monster taken care of and you nearly got yourself killed! That water force hitting it, was that you? Incredible! Next time, make sure you ask me BEFORE diving in after a lunatic fish! What were you THINKING?!" He spoke at a million miles an hour and Lear just stared. When he stopped to take a breath, she glared and began her own accusations.

"I TOLD you not to go into the water! For heaven's sake, Link, when will you ever LEARN TO LISTEN?!" The Zoras heads went back and forth as a furious Link and a hurt Lear yelled back and forth. They both stopped suddenly and fumed. Link looked down at her leg and back at her face.

"Is it hurting?"

Lear shook her head. "He," she nodded her head with a smile in the Zora's direction, "helped me out with that." Link sighed and took a seat next to the bed she was lying on.

"The fish ripped a gash down your calf. Your lucky he didn't take your whole leg with him. Then you'd have been fish chow for sure." He smiled wearily at her. Lear felt a familiar pang of guilt gnaw at her insides.

"Link...I'm sorry. I wanted to help you and I just...well, I'm sorry. And thank-you, so much, for saving me." She shut her mouth and couldn't look at him. He laughed, however, and rested his arms on the bedside.

"Your very welcome. You'd have me really worried for a while there...when you passed out underwater, I thought it was too late. And you're wrong, by the way. You did help me. When I first dove in, the monster-fish knocked the hookshot clean out of my hands. He was about to make a meal out of me when you appeared and began to push him towards the shore. That gave me enough time to grab my hookshot and retaliate." She stared. So she wasn't so much of a burden after all.

"How did you finally defeat it?"

He frowned. "I placed you in the Zora's care and went back in the water. His weak spot was a scale on his forehead. I took care of it with the hookshot, thanks to Navi's sharp intuition." Here the little fairy glowed brilliantly with pride. Lear noticed his hands and arms were also bandaged.

"You're hurt?"

He smiled. "Just a scratch or two. I'm more concerned about you being able to walk on that leg! But the Zora's said that it should only be a couple of days before you're good as new. These Zora's are excellent doctors!" Here he grinned at the Zora who'd been attending Lear, who bowed and smiled humbly. Lear had so much buzzing around in her brain. She laid her head back and stared at the ceiling with her brow furrowed. Link followed her gaze and found nothing of interest up there.

"...You'd better rest," he said, grinning back at her, "We need you to heal quick! I'll...I'll see you tomorrow morning. 'Bye Lear!" She stared and found herself wanting him to stay. She felt safe from anything with him around.

"Oh, ok. Well, thanks again, Link. See-ya." The Zora's exited the room, and Link rose to follow them. Lear felt a sadness creep into her as she watched him start for the door.

He turned suddenly and said. "I forgot something." Stooping down, he kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "Get well, ok?" Lear stared as he left he room.

"Well...that went well."


	12. Chapter 12

Begonia awoke the following morning with a bit of a chill. She glanced over at the window to find that it had begun to rain. Letting out a sigh, she lifted up the blanket a little bit, dropping it immediately, her face was bright red. And her only source of warmth...Ganondorf. He had his arms around her, and she felt his breathing on her neck. She then remembered what had happened the night before. Blushing and smiling, she closed her eyes. _'I suppose I could lay here a little while longer' _she thought to herself.

Begonia shuffled and turned around to face her husband, who was still asleep. She sighed contently and snuggled up against him, resting her head on his chest. She began to think about the past...thinking about when she first met Ganondorf, to the organ lessons, to everything. The more she thought about things, the further away her mind would drift. Her mind drifted to thinking about her sister, there was no way she would mention this to her, if she ever saw her again.

Ganondorf opened his eyes and looked down at the figure laying beside him. He noticed her shiver and pulled her closer to him.

"...Good morning." He said quietly, causing her to look up at him and smile. "Have you realized that you used your power on me during our little 'game' yesterday?" he asked her. She gasped, remembering that explosion in the hallway.

"Did I? Really??" He nodded, Begonia then gave him her lips for a moment.

"I want to help you with your training."

Begonia opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off. "Get dressed." He said as he got out of the bed, his back facing her. Begonia blushed and looked away. He began to dress himself, using his power to put up his hair. She watched in amazement, _'How is he doing that?' _she thought to herself. His hair pulled up and curled into rows as his head-dress floated onto his head, keeping his hair in place. He finished by attaching his cape to his armor.

"Meet me in the organ room." was all he said when he exited the room. Begonia couldn't believe what she saw. He used his power to do all of that! She quickly hopped out of the bed and got dressed.

Begonia ran down the hall. She was nervous about her training, nervous enough that she was almost afraid. What if she learns to much too soon? Would it hurt her? Would she not be able to heal? She opened the large oak door, looking inside. Standing in the center of the large room was Ganondorf. He had his arms crossed, and he was waiting for her. Begonia came to him.

"Are you ready, Begonia?" He asked in his low voice. She nodded. "Good, stand over there." He said, pointing to a spot several feet away from him.

Begonia stood on the spot that Ganondorf had asked her to, she faced him.

"Now..." he said thoughtfully, then readying himself. "Come at me!"

Begonia looked at him like he was crazy, "What? You want me to attack you?". Ganondorf laughed slowly.

"Yes. Attack me like you did yesterday. Focus your powers into your hands. Release them at me, in the form of a sphere." Begonia opened her mouth to object. "Just do it, Begonia." She hesitated at first, but decided to trust him. She focused her mind, clearing it of all thoughts and built up some power into her hands. She closed her eyes, feeling the shadow forming in her hands. Ganondorf smiled. However, that smile disappeared when she lost focus.

"I...can't do it." Begonia said, dropping her hands to her sides. "I'm afraid..."

Ganondorf approached her calmly, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Why do you fear your power?" he asked her. Begonia lowered her head.

"I...I don't know...I'm just afraid that if I learn too much too soon..." Ganondorf cut her off and lifted her chin up with his hand.

"You won't have to fear it any longer, Begonia...That's why I'm helping you." Begonia nodded in thanks to him. Ganondorf held out his hand in front of her, "Give me your hand" he said, staring at her eyes. Begonia complied, placing her right hand into his. Her right hand has an ebony marking in the shape of a crescent moon, identical to the one around her left eye. Ganondorf took her hand, covering it with his other hand. He then closed his eyes. Begonia could feel a warmth emitting from their hands, for he was giving her a small fraction of his power. He was enabling her to use her abilities easier.

Begonia's eyes felt droopy as he did this. She watched their hands glow and she began to get dizzy. She started to sway and then passed out, Ganondorf catching her just before she hit the floor. Her vision was blurry when she opened them again a few minutes later, she could hear her husband's voice calling for her.

"...Begonia! Are you alright, Begonia?" his deep voice bellowed. She blinked a few times. "awahh...Gannonndoorrrf?" He let out a sigh of relief. "Good, you've come to. You passed out, Begonia." She fully regained consciousness and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry...I guess it was a little much for me..." She smiled at him, hoping that would make things better.

"Can you stand?" He asked as he brought her to her feet. She kept her balance after a few moments.

"I want to try it again." Begonia said as she stared at Ganondorf. He nodded, "Alright", he then turned away and put a small distance between the two of them.

"Come! Show me your power!" He yelled, preparing himself to be hit. He knew that she would get it this time. She nodded with a determined look on her face. She closed her eyes, holding out her hands as if she were holding a large sphere. She focused her mind and body into the shadow, forming it into a ball in her hands. She opened her eyes and brought her hands to her side to give her way into the shot. She lunged forward a step and threw the ball, letting out a yell as she did so. The ball flew with great speed towards Ganondorf, who caught it at last second. The force coming from the shadow ball threw him to the floor.

Begonia yelped at the sight of Ganondorf being thrown to the floor. She ran over to him as he sat up. "Are you alright?!" she panicked as she knelt down next to him. He only grinned at her.

"Of course. That was a good strong blow." She tackled him, her arms were wrapped around his neck.

"I'm sorry! I thought I had hurt you!" Ganondorf laughed, wrapping his arms around her.

"You didn't hurt me, Begonia. There's no need to worry." He stood up with her, removing her arms from him. "Let's end today's training." Begonia nodded, thinking about what happened.

"Ganondorf, how was I able to control that much shadow?"

"I gave you a small fraction of my own power, to help activate your abilities." He said as he walked over to the organ. He took a seat at the organ, leaving enough space for Begonia to sit. She joined him at the organ and watched him begin to play. He played another magnificent melody. To her it seemed that he was pouring his soul into his music. His fingers glided along the keys, and then she noticed that the main melody seemed to be missing. She hesitantly placed her fingers onto the keys and began to play what she thought was the melody of the tune. They played together like this for hours, playing as if they had practiced many times.

* * *

Around two months after Begonia and Ganondorf had begun training together, Begonia found herself feeling very sick to her stomach one morning. She woke up with a loud groan, one hand on her head, the other on her stomach. She was very pale, almost blue and throwing up. Ganondorf woke up a few moments later.

"Begonia, are you alright?" he said, placing his hand on her forehead. She had a high fever. He cursed under his breath and got up to get dressed. With great speed, he was completely clothed and was out of the door within minutes. He went to find the gerudo nurse.

The Gerudo nurse came running in with Ganondorf at her heels. After checking Begonia's temperature and stomach, she turned to Ganondorf with a half smile. "She'll be just fine. And congratulations you two; you're having a baby!"

Ganondorf looked at her incredulously.

"What?"

The nurse looked around nervously, finding an excuse to avoid a possible explosion. "Pardon me, sir...I must be attending other things..." She scurried out of the room, leaving Ganondorf with a very sick wife. Begonia looked at him, he seemed to be feeling sick himself.

"Ganondorf? What did she say?" she asked tiredly. He couldn't move. He just stared at her, slowly making his way over to the bed. He stretched out his arms, placing his hand on her stomach.

"Begonia, you...are with child." He said, mostly to himself, still in shock.

Begonia was surprised no doubt, but she also found herself extremely happy. A child! She was going to be a mother. She hoped Ganondorf would get over the shock later and find happiness in it too. Immediately such preparations for a baby flew through her head until she received another wave of sickness.

Keeping it in, she then placed her hand over Ganondorf's, smiling at him. "Don't worry...I'm not worried, and neither should you!" Ganondorf was lost in thought. A child? No, an heir to the throne. No, this is HIS child. His train of thought was interrupted by Begonia's voice; his eyes met hers.

"How soon will the child arrive?" He asked her, she took a few moments to think about it.

"Hmmm...I'm not sure."

Ganondorf stood up from the bed. "I...need some time to think." He said as he left the room. The only place he would go at a time like this is the organ room.

Begonia sighed. "I hope he's not mad..." she stared at the ceiling, her thoughts trailed to her sister.

She wondered if she would be mad. No doubt about it, she'd be upset. But...would she be happy to have a niece or nephew? She could teach them to use their abilities correctly, and have them learn to follow what's right. Would she still love them? Begonia shoved that out of her thought. Lear was always the favorite playmate among the village's children. She would often skip ceremonies and classes to go play adventure games with the children, not caring if she got scolded after. No, she would definitely love the baby...but Begonia didn't know whether she would be willing to keep contact with it's mother and father.

Begonia decided it may be better to wait before she told her sister; pulling the sheets off of her body, she climbed out of bed. She still felt a bit woozy, but regained her health quickly. She got dressed into her regular clothes and exited the bedchambers, her destination being the organ room, as always.

Begonia slowly made her way to the organ room, not wanting to upset her stomach again. A few gerudos passed by her, grinning and bowing their heads as they did so. She ignored this, finding her way to the same old oak door. She could hear her husband playing the organ, she could tell that he seemed stressed.

Ganondorf glided his hands across the keys of the organ, he didn't notice the door being opened. He still didn't know what to make of the situation he was in. He should be happy, why isn't he at ease? Just then, he felt a pair of arms hug him from behind. He stopped, hearing Begonia's voice.

"Are you doing alright? You seem stressed..." Ganondorf turned around, taking Begonia's hands in his.

"I will be...but I fear for your safety. Childbirth is dangerous..." he said while looking at the floor. Begonia kissed his cheek.

"I know it is, but I'll be just fine!"

Ganondorf hoped she was right. He made a mental note to have the Gerudo nurses train harder in their doctoring. For now he was just content to have Begonia near. Begonia sat and began to play with her husband. She wondered whether the child would be a boy or girl. She thought of having a little girl wandering around the fortress and smiled. Or a little boy to practice sword fighting with his father. That made her just as happy. She had no idea the outcome, but she was happy.


	13. Chapter 13

Begonia woke up early into the morning, she had something planned for today. She slunk out of the bed, making sure that she didn't wake Ganondorf up, and headed for the stables. She did this much slower than she would've if it weren't for her pregnancy. She was four months into it, and it was slightly beginning to show. Gathering up her cloak, she approached her husband's large steed; once mounted, she had to sit sideways, for it was the only way for a pregnant woman to ride a horse.

She spurred it towards the Hyrule field with a determined air. It galloped across the fields as the sun was barely beginning to rise. Today she decided she'd tell her sister about her baby. She wondered how Lear would take such news, but she had to tell her. The market came into view and she slowed her horse. Hopping off, she walked into the market as the morning crowd was beginning to crowd in. She ignored the merchants trying to sell her necklaces and pendants and headed straight for Pippa's bar. She'd know where Lear was.

As she opened the door to the bar, the smell of fresh bread made its way to her nose. She remembered the time she had spent here after they fell over the waterfall, she shook her head and smiled. Such times will never be re-lived. Pippa turned around at the sound of the door opening,

"Hey there, welcome! What can I do..." she stopped speaking when she saw Begonia's face, walking around the bar with open arms, she made her way over to her. "Oh Begonia! It's been so long! How're you doin' hun?" Begonia returned the friendly gesture.

"I'm fine! I just came for a visit..." she said, smiling at Pippa's kindness.

"Well now! Why don't you just make yourself at home?" She said, her hand gesturing to a chair at a table.

"Thank-you!" Begonia said gratefully as she sat down. She observed the people around her relaxing and talking. Pippa brought a drink over and sat next to her for a while.

"Tell me, how's life been 'treatin ya?" Begonia smiled over her glass.

"Well, it's been wonderful! And, I have something very urgent to tell Lear. Have you seen her?" Pippa grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think Link and her went out to the field for the day. They said something about a 'race to end all of Link's cheats and Lear's wins'." Begonia stared. "They're racing Fala and Epona somewhere. That's the only information they gave me! Hun, I don't know how to keep those two out of trouble..." Pippa laughed. Begonia nodded and thanked her for the drink.

"I'm sorry to leave so quickly, but I've got to find her!"

"Alright hun, just be careful now, y'hear?" Pippa said as she gathered up Begonia's drink to put away. Begonia then stood up from her seat and raced out of the door. She put her hood up to cover her face, just as a precaution, you could never be too careful about who sees you! She pushed her way through the hustle and bustle of the market, finally making it to the gate. Her steed was waiting patiently for her. _'I've got to get this done quickly' _she thought to herself. _'I don't want Ganondorf to worry if I don't make it home before he wakes up.' _was her thought as she mounted her horse. Her shadow began to quiver and point in the direction of her sister, she followed it, her horse in a gallop.

Lear whispered urgently in Fala's ear. He bucked his head as his hooves flew faster across the field. She turned her head to look behind her and yelped.

"Ha ha! You think your mustang can beat out my Epona? You've got another thing coming'! See you at the end of the field!" Link laughed as Epona grew level with Fala. Lear glared and spurred her horse faster.

"Mustang? What's wrong with a mustang? This is the best horse blood in centuries that you have the honor to race! And don't forget about last time, you dirty rotten cheater, how you..." she paused here as Fala leaped over a fence in the field. Epona followed suit and drew level again.

Begonia's steed brought her over a hill, in the distance she could see two people racing on horses. She smiled, it's always been just like Lear to want to race across the land, riding her mustang. She waited patiently upon her horse, watching the race continue. "I'll...let them finish up first..." she said thoughtfully. To Begonia, Lear seemed to be happy with her lifestyle, carefree and daring. Flicking the reigns slightly, she urged her horse in a trot. She wanted to get a better look at this race, it looks like a close one!

Link gave a cocky smile. "Cheater? Me? Oh, c'mon Lear! That shortcut was so obvious. You could've taken it had you wanted to! And the monster distraction? That cow I saw really did look like a monster!!" Lear glared and opened her mouth to say something to this when she looked ahead. The finish line where the field ended and the great plains to the west started, was closing in on them. She looked at Link as he looked at her. "YAH!!" They both shouted as they turned to spur their horses on. Fala's hooves flew like the wind and he snorted as he pushed towards the plains. Epona whinnied as Link whispered something in her ear and galloped even faster. One moment Fala's head was in the lead, the next Epona would take the place.

Begonia urged her steed closer until she got close enough to watch the race. She continued to smile at them, she could tell that they really enjoyed racing each other...and each other's company. She placed a hand over her stomach in worry that her sister will be upset...which she most likely will be. Not only is it just odd for the younger sister to be married and with child, but her older sister is still running wild and free. Her thoughts were broken by more sounds coming from Link and Lear, yelling for their horses to go faster. It looks like the race will end soon.

Fala and Epona crossed the finish line head-to-head. Their riders let them slow down for several hundred feet and relax into a walk. Link turned to Lear after they'd caught their breath.

"That's another win for me; I'm on a roll! Next time, try not to slow us down too much, we don't want to lose you on the plains." Lear just shook her head. What was the point of arguing with him? He usually won at that. Navi bounced up and down.

"Actually, I think Lear won that one. Yeah, Fala's muzzle barely crossed the line before Epona's." Link scrutinized her with a frown as she laughed like bells with Lear.

"Oh-ho, Fairy-boy. Your own fairy admits that I won. Sorry, better next time, hm?" She turned her horse out of the plains and back towards Hyrule. Link was arguing with Navi when Lear turned towards them with a shocked expression. "Link, that horse!" She exclaimed while pointing at the large steed racing towards them in the distance.

Link turned in the direction that Lear was pointing, looking in shock at the horse. "Do you think it's your sister?" He asked her. Lear glanced at him.

"...Let's hope so." she said as the large steed came closer. She recognized the rider as soon as she could see her, she was very petite compared to the dark king. The large steed came to a halt several feet away from them.

Begonia grinned. "Hey Lear! Help me down so I can hug you!" she called to her sister.

Lear smiled and trotted over to her sister. "Begonia!" She helped her off and was surprised that her sister had gained a little weight. Do they have good food in the desert? Begonia looked over at Link.

"Oh hi, Mr. Hero. How's adventuring?" He hopped off and walked over to them.

"Oh, you know, just riveting thanks to your-" Lear cut him off. "So, how's life been? I haven't talked to you in a while! Oh, I have so much to tell you; the fish monster, the forest temple, being able to breath underwater! But first, talk to me!" She was eager to hear all that her sister had to say.

Begonia grinned, so far things looked good. "So much has happened for me too! Of course, I'm sure they're not as adventurous as your stories..." Lear cut her off, waving her hand.

"Oh c'mon! I'm sure they're great!" Begonia grew excited from her sister's eagerness, she began to tell all about her life.

"Oh, I've gotta tell you, it's a little weird, but all of the gerudos bow to me whenever they see me! And I can play the organ now, and..." Link was having a hard time keeping up with the two women, they were both speaking very fast. "...Ganondorf and I play different 'games' everyday, he's really playful you know." Begonia said with a laugh, Link raised an eyebrow.

"'Playful'? Ha! I doubt it." Link said, only to be hushed by Lear.

"How about your powers? Are you developing each of them?" Lear hoped to put emphasis on the each; she didn't want the shadow side of her sister to take over. Begonia looked over at her horse as she spoke.

"Oh, y'know, excellent! I mean, I get stronger every day! What about your own powers; is the wind keeping you updated with everything?" Lear grinned.

"More than that, it now shows me things! I can see images in my head of where the wind has traveled. And the water, oh the water! I can control it, and also hear it speak."

Begonia smiled at this, thinking about what power her child may have. 'Maybe it would have the wind ability like Lear!' she thought as she absent-mindedly placed her hand over her stomach. Lear looked worried, thinking that Begonia was feeling sick.

"Begonia? Are you ok?" Begonia snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Of course! Actually, my healing power has come in handy lately with my morning sickness..." she trailed off, causing Link and Lear to both raise an eyebrow.

"Morning sickness?" Link asked, clearly he was oblivious. 'uh oh...I guess I have to spill it now...' Begonia thought as she looked at the ground and twiddling her fingers. She glanced up at Lear. "Um...well, I don't really know how to put this..."

'Here it goes!' She stood up straight and looked Lear in the eye. "Lear...You're going to be an aunt!" she announced with a grin.

Link's jaw dropped as Navi fell several feet. Lear blinked several times as her jaw also dropped. Begonia looked back and forth between them.

"What? Oh, c'mon! Aren't you excited? An aunt! And...well, I want you to train them with their powers Lear." She looked at her as Lear stood staring back. "Lear? Oh for heaven's sake, snap out of it! Aren't you happy for me?" Lear shook her head a couple of times to clear her thoughts. Link still stood like a statue.

"Happy? Uh, yeah, happy. Congratulations, wow...wait, you're really pregnant?" Begonia put her hands on her hips and frowned. She was really just playing it up, so far the situation had played out quite nicely. Her sister hadn't left yet, that was a good sign.

Begonia let out a sigh. "Yes, really. I am pregnant, Lear!" Lear thought for a moment until the her sister's words finally made sense to her confused mind. She looked up at Begonia and grinned. When Begonia saw her smile, she smiled back. Maybe she really is happy? Lear practically jumped on her sister, enveloping her in a hug.

"Begonia! Ah! ...an aunt...wow." Certainly, Lear was happy for her sister...yet, she couldn't help but also feel upset that the child would also have the blood of a gerudo...Ganondorf. Lear let go of her sister to begin to ask questions. "How far along are you? Are you doing alright?" Begonia let out a sigh of relief. Her nightmares of her sister completely disowning her as a sister did not come true.

"Ah...I think I'm around 4 months, but I'm not sure."

Lear and Begonia talked well into the day. They trotted placidly across Hyrule field and caught up on each other's lives. Lear turned around after a while to say something to Link when she noticed he was gone. She felt a wave a sadness and anguish follow her at just noticing that he'd left and that she'd ignored him so readily. Begonia talked on as Lear turned in her saddle and stared ahead, the setting sun alighting everything as fire.

"So...how have you and Link been?" Begonia suddenly said with a mischievous grin. Lear gave a half smile as her sister laughed at her.

"Oh, c'mon...it's good. Link's the best friend I've ever had. He's always saving my life; sometimes I feel like I'm slowing him down or hindering him. But he's so sweet and tells me that when I think like that, my head is full of nonsense."

Begonia looked over at her sister. "And he's right, Lear! I can tell he really enjoys traveling with you. Don't ever think he doesn't." Lear thought about this, maybe Begonia was right...but...

"Lear, promise me something..."

"Yeah?"

"Promise me...that you'll tell him how you feel for him. Don't deny it. Just follow your heart." Begonia looked at her sister with a warm smile. Lear smiled back. 'Perhaps...maybe someday...' Lear thought to herself.

"Yeah...alright. Maybe someday. But for now..." She trailed off. What was she afraid of? She thought about being denied, or about him falling for one of those pretty girls that hang around him in the market. She thought about how she might grow old and haggard some day and he would no longer love her. How he would always be kind and heroic and how she would always be dogging after him, slowing him down. She thought of the one thought that scared her most and made her blood run chilled; the one thought that was holding her back from telling him everything. She couldn't bare to see him hurt or worse. She wouldn't be able to watch him suffer at the hand of his enemies, or bare such extreme anguish if something were to happen to her. No, she shook her head. She would never allow herself to be his pain. Nor could she stand to see him in pain. That's why she slid silently from her feelings and pushed them out.

Lear's train of thoughts were broken by her sister's voice. "Lear...I have one more request...as you know, pretty soon I won't be able to come visit you. At least not until the baby is born...will you come visit me?" Lear looked a bit shocked. Visit her? At that fortress? Where he lives? She wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not. Begonia started to worry when her sister didn't respond.

"I mean...if you want, whenever you visit, I'll make sure he isn't around. I'm sure you would want that, right?" Lear didn't want to disappoint her sister, neither did she not want to be there for her sister. She decided to comply, not knowing what would be in store.

"...a-alright. I'll visit you, Begonia. However, keep watch for signs that I'll give you when I'm on my way. I want you to make sure that he's not there when I arrive." Begonia flashed her a grin.

"Thank you Lear! You have no idea how much this means to me."

Lear just smiled back. "Of course! We're family and we stick together, right?" The sun had set when Begonia turned herself towards the desert. "You'll be ok, riding that long I mean?" Lear said with concern. Begonia just put on a determined look.

"I've got a husband to get home to." She didn't notice Lear flinch when she said 'husband', nor how much it bothered her sister. Lear put on a smile and hugged her sister.

"I'll visit you soon enough! Be safe!" Begonia just nodded and laughed.

"You too. And Lear, trust what you feel is right, ok?" With that, she rode off into the night. Lear looked after her, let out a sigh, and looked up at the night sky. Siyavash shone down on her like a good omen. 'Rain,' she thought, 'Good...I could use a little pick-me-up...' She mounted Fala and rode off the market direction. She shuddered to think of meeting Ganondorf face to face without Link, not only for his protection but for hers. She hated that man, and she hoped she would be able to keep her anger malice at bay until she left the fortress. She had to make sure that Begonia kept her word. Instinctively, she reached up and touched her sword hilt that hung behind her left shoulder.

* * *

In a matter of time, Lear had found herself at the gate of Hyrule market town. She dismounted Fala and trudged her way through the market. Luckily she didn't have to push through all the hustle and bustle of everyday. She let out a sigh as she gripped the door-knob of the bar, opening it to the sounds of people chatting and drinks clanking. Pippa looked over at her.

"Hey hun! How was the race?" Lear had forgotten all about it until now.

"Oh. It was good!" she said, remembering how the wind blew through her hair as she rode.

"That's great! And if you're looking for Link, he's right over there." Pippa gestured over to a table in the back corner with her hand.

Link sat with his head resting on his hand, looking at a piece of parchment on the table. She couldn't see his expression from here, and that scared her more than the thought of meeting Ganondorf. She could see Navi trying to hide from the rest of the people in the bar by hovering near his feet. Lear took a deep breath and walked over to the table, taking a seat with the best smile she could muster up.

"Hey there...some race today, huh? Listen, next time I'll give you a head's start. That way, I only have to beat you by a couple of feet!" She grinned stupidly as he slowly raised his eyes, his eyebrow following suit. Her smile disappeared and she cleared her throat awkwardly. Tapping her fingers on the table, she tried to think of something to talk about; anything to break the silence.

He was looking at the parchment again, and she raised herself a little bit off of her seat to take a look at it. It was a map. He looked up at her again, his head still on his hand, as she was staring at the map. She half smiled and sat down again.

The silence lingered like a dark cloud as the minutes dragged on. "Link..." Lear began, but stopped. She'd open her mouth to say something, only to close it again. It all began to build up inside of her until she felt like she was full of scratchy hay.

"Link. This is ridiculous. Just...talk, you foolish boy!" Lear finally said, slapping her hands on the table. Link wasn't glaring when she looked up. His face was expressionless, and that made her want to shrink under the table.

"Foolish? I'm not the foolish one! You're the one who's going to raise an Evil King's son; help him with his 'powers', allow him to pillage and murder more innocent people, just like his father...Where's that going to take us, hm Lear?"

Lear was offended. This child that he is speaking of is HER nephew! Or possibly niece!

"Link! How can you say that? We don't even know if the child is even a boy! It could be a girl! AND this is Begonia's child we're talking about..." he cut her off.

"Lear, it is ALSO the child of an evil king." Lear continued to stare at him.

"Do you think I don't know that? Link, with both Begonia and I there to raise this child, I know it will be a good child! Boy or girl!" Link still didn't want to hear this. He had enough to deal with already, and he didn't want to think about the possibility of a Ganondorf Jr. He kept silent, going through his thoughts and staring at his map. Lear rolled her eyes, he was just being stubborn!

"Link, I know you're worried. I am too, deathly worried! And I don't want a second Ganondorf to deal with either. But...you've got to trust me. Begonia and I will teach the baby to be good and noble. I promise you that he will never cause harm to the people of Hyrule." The words were out of her mouth faster than she intended. She'd made a promise, and she's known for never breaking one when she's serious like she is now. She vowed to keep this one to Link, no matter the cost. Link looked up at her again. She couldn't tell whether he was still angry or not.

"And what about Ganondorf, hm? Don't you think the kid'll be just a bit prejudice against me after hearing about me from Dad all day? And how do you think he'll like me when his dad and I have to fight for the fate of Hyrule?"

Lear didn't exactly know how to respond to this, Link was right. That would make things a bit more difficult for them. "Link...I promise you, it will be alright! And besides, if we raise him the right way, he may not want to take sides." Link certainly hoped that Lear was right. He knows that he will have to face Ganondorf someday, and if the child is raised like Lear said, he might not go out for revenge. The last thing he wants to deal with is someone going out for revenge against him.

He just nodded and went back to his map. Lear tried to change the subject, so she chose the parchment he was so involved in.

"So, we've got another adventure on our hands?" He scoffed.

"Well, I suppose so...if you're to raise your niece or nephew into a good person and-" she cut him off.

"I was talking about the map, Link." He looked up and blushed.

"Oh. Right. Yeah, this is a map leading to a fairy spring outside of Death Mountain. Princess Ruto gave us a head's up to visit there; she said the fairy that resides there will help us on our adventures." Lear smiled behind her hand. He seemed to be in good spirits again.

"Alright. We'll leave tomorrow, then?" He nodded and stood up.

"Sure thing. G'night." Lear was shocked by his leaving so suddenly.

"Oh, goodnight. See you tomorrow then."

* * *

A/N: Isn't it funny how I loaded chapter 13 on Friday the 13th? At least nothing bad happened in this chapter, no?

Thanks for reading! PLEASE review!!


	14. Chapter 14

Back at the fortress, at around noon, Begonia was laying in bed. She currently is feeling sick to her stomach, and is in a very bad mood.

"GANONDORF! I AM NOT EATING THIS!" Begonia screamed at Ganondorf. Ganondorf stood at the other side of the room, staring her down as she threw her bowl of porridge at the wall.

"Begonia. You must eat." Begonia grabbed a pillow and threw it at her husband.

"You've been giving me nothing but porridge for the past 3 WEEKS! I REFUSE TO EAT IT!" she screamed at him again. Ganondorf glared with his arms crossed.

"You WILL eat what I give you!" his voice bellowed.

Begonia glared at him, positively fuming, then suddenly buried her face in her arms and flopped back down on the covers. She was sobbing and begging him for forgiveness. When he sat down next to her on the bed, he nodded his head and told her everything was all right. Suddenly she whipped around and pointed an accusing finger at him, blaming him for everything gone wrong.

"...t-this is all your fault!" she said to him, her voice quivering. Ganondorf groaned slightly, standing up from the bed. He began to pace around the room with his hand to his chin.

"Hm...yes, it is my fault." his deep voice said quietly to her, hoping that she would calm down after hearing him agree with her. Unfortunately for him, her mood quickly switched from a crying one, to a fuming one.

"YES. It is! I am SO GLAD you agree with me!" she screamed at him again. Ganondorf winced at her high pitched shriek. _'Hormones...' _he thought with spite. If only pregnancies didn't have to mess around with a woman's hormones. They certainly know how to scare a man.

Begonia had suddenly stopped though. "Ganondorf, come quick! The baby, it's kicking!" Ganondorf had no prior experience with pregnancies, and he had no idea that this was a natural occurrence.

"What?! Is it hurt? Do I need to call the nurse? Are you all right?!" He was pacing back and forth between her and the door.

"No, it's not hurt; no, don't call the nurse; yes, I am all right. Now get over here and come feel!" She was smiling wide and had her hand on her belly. Ganondorf slowly walked over, like a child who sees a spider across the room.

Ganondorf slowly sat down next to her on the bed. She reached for his hand, he let her take it. Begonia promptly placed her husband's hand on the place that she felt the kicking. Ganondorf waited for something to happen, should he be happy? He didn't know what was going on, and why Begonia suddenly became so happy. A kick. He felt it; the kick was small, but he felt it underneath his hand. The look on his face was one of pure amazement; he didn't realize it, but he was smiling. What was this feeling that he felt? He wasn't familiar with such an occurrence, yet he found himself feeling happy. Feeling proud. This was his child, and he just felt it move.

Begonia just beamed. "Do you feel it?" He just nodded and continued to feel his son kick.

"He's going to be an excellent fighter, I can tell." Begonia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, how so?" He smiled.

"Father's intuition." The baby had stopped kicking and he put his hand down with an injured expression. "That's it?" Begonia laughed and got off the bed with care.

"He'll kick another time, I assure you. For now, can we get some EDIBLE food?!" Ganondorf could tell her temper was rising again, so he just complied and followed her heels out of the door. The women that usually kept watch on the chambers were giggling, but straightened up as soon Begonia and Ganondorf emerged from the doorway.

Ganondorf followed closely behind Begonia, she was headed straight for the kitchen. He didn't make any physical contact with her as they walked, it's not like him to do such things in the presence of his people. Begonia understood this though, and didn't mind much. When they arrived in the kitchen, all they found was porridge...and more porridge. Clearly, it was time to go shopping.

"You're joking. We don't have anything other than porridge??" Begonia asked with a long face. Ganondorf noticed that this could cause her temper to rise, so he almost immediately acted upon her inquiry.

"You two.", he pointed to the two teenaged girls that had accompanied Begonia to the market in the past, "Go to the market in Hyrule. Fetch whatever is needed, now." The two girls complied and bowed.

"Ganondorf, I want to go with them!" Begonia said to him. He shook his head.

"No, you shall not. You will not be going anywhere today. The wind is beginning to pick up and it is not good for your health." He said as he gestured to the window. Begonia gasped. The wind? That could only mean that her sister is on her way for a visit!

"Uh," Her eyes darted around the room. "Well, um, at least let me go for a walk! Just a little one! I'll just go around the fortress. It'll be good for both the baby and me." Ganondorf's eyebrows knitted.

"I said no. With the wind like this, the sand with be everywhere and-" Begonia glared at him. _If looks could kill_, he thought, _I'd want to be dead and buried by the time that look reached me. _

"I AM GOING FOR A WALK." was all she said as she left the room. She hoped that Lear hadn't reached the fortress already. The took off at the fastest pace she could muster to get to a secluded area. The wind was calming down now; Lear must have caught her image and knew where she was. Begonia squinted in the direction of Hyrule, tapping her foot nervously.

In the distance, she spotted a horse making its way towards her. No doubt it was Fala. She's known that horse for many years; and even though she never liked horses, she knew Fala when she saw him. Begonia grew both nervous and excited. Somehow, she will have to get her husband to stay in a different room, or better yet, completely out of the fortress. As the steed neared her, she began to wave her arms at her sister! Lear saw this and encouraged Fala to gallop faster, stopping just in front of Begonia.

"Lear! You came!" Lear dismounted Fala, grinning at her.

"Of course I did! I promised you, didn't I?" Begonia grinned.

"And you're wearing your old outfit, too! Certainly brings back memories." Lear nodded, brushing some dust off of her skirt. She sniffed and looked around. "Don't worry, he's not outside. Yet. C'mon we have to get you to a safe place. If he does happen to see us, you let me do the talking, alright?" Begonia said as she grabbed her sister's wrist and led her on. As they trotted along, Begonia heard a clinking sound coming from her sister. She turned her head around with a quizzical expression.

"What's that noise? Oh no...don't tell me-you brought your sword?!" Lear stopped dead and looked serious.

"I don't go ANYWHERE without my sword, ok? It's my protection and my strength." Her sister looked hurt. "Oh, c'mon, what do you think I'm going to do? Attack him the moment he happens to meet us?" Lear herself hoped she wouldn't do that. She'd told Link that she'd be back before sunset and she knew he'd come after her if she didn't return.

Begonia led her sister into a secret entrance of the fortress. She looked down the hallway, left and right, and continued to walk. "Where are we going?" Lear asked her.

"I'm taking you to the organ room! Ganondorf is NEVER in there at this time of day. He's always reading in his secret library during the day, if he's not attending to me, that is." Lear looked at her quizzically, making Begonia laugh. "He's under my control, pretty much. All I have to do is glare and I get what I want!" They both laughed at this, stopping as they made it to a large door. Lear looked around nervously as her sister opened the door. She prayed that he wasn't in there. "The coast is clear!" Begonia chirped; Lear let out a sigh of relief.

They hustled into the room as Begonia shut the door quietly behind them. Lear stared at the organ in the back of the room. It looked dark and foreboding to her, but her sister approached it like an old friend and sat down at the bench. "I wish I could play something for you, but he'd hear and show up here in no time..." Lear gave a half-smile.

"That's ok, Next time, I'll just have to visit when he's out!" She thought about this statement. Out doing what, killing innocents and plotting to rule Hyrule? And she'd be here, relaxing and enjoying the day, while Link fought him and his minions all alone. She suddenly felt a fear rise up in her that made her vision shiver. Alone? Begonia interrupted her thoughts.

"The baby, it kicked today!" She beamed and Lear thought she looked much older.

"Really? What did it feel like?" Lear asked, she became curious about this sort of thing.

"It's an amazing feeling...it almost felt like...a fluttering feeling." Lear watched her as she talked about it. She certainly has matured a lot; and she seemed to have some sort of motherly aura about her. "I had Ganondorf feel my stomach when the baby kicked...it was amazing to watch him; he was nervous!" Begonia said happily; Lear winced slightly at Ganondorf's name, but she couldn't imagine him like that.

"That's wonderful! I'm glad the baby and you are doing well." They sat in silence for a few moments before a knock at the door made them each jump. Lear put her hand to her neck as she tried to catch her breath. Was it Ganondorf?

"Uh, hold on just a sec!" Begonia yelled and motioned for Lear to hide. Where? Her head scanned the room as the knocking came louder. The only place was the organ. She dove behind one of it's many large pipes and found a depression in the rock behind it. She nestled here as she heard Begonia walk to the door. "Coming! Please, have a little patience..." The door opened as Lear held her breath. She couldn't hear the voice on the other side, nor her sister's. For a while, silence crowded her ringing ears. A spider the size of a marble crawled down her arm, causing her to whimper and swat it away.

Begonia finished speaking to the person and closed the door. She walked back over to Lear, who looked very nervous.

"Who was it?" Lear asked, hoping that it wasn't Ganondorf. Begonia waved her hand as if she was brushing something off.

"Oh, it was just one of the maids, she was just asking me what I wanted them to pick up at the market." Lear let out a sigh of relief as Begonia continued. "Which is good, because they've been feeding me nothing but PORRIDGE for a while now." She said as she glared at the floor, her temper began to rise at this. Lear seemed to notice, as Begonia's glare was pretty scary looking.

"Uh, oh. I see. Well, that had me going for a while there!" Lear said with a nervous laugh as she brushed the dirt from herself.

"Yes, you look pretty pale...Lear, don't you trust me? If I said you'd be safe here, then you'll be safe here!" Lear looked down sheepishly.

"Of course I trust you, it's others that I'm worried about." She looked out the small window that was carved into the stone on the opposite wall. The sun would set within the hour. "Begonia, I've got to go. I promised Link that I'd be back before sunset." Begonia looked sad as she nodded.

"I understand. You'll visit again soon, right? I don't want this to be our last visit before the baby arrives." Lear nodded and shuffled her feet in the dirt.

"Yes, I'll be back. But please write me a letter and have the mailman deliver it to me when you want me to visit. And when the coast is completely clear."

Begonia nodded with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that..." she was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Both of the girls whipped around to see who it was. It was Ganondorf. Lear's face went pale and Begonia tried to keep her composure.

"Ah, Begonia. I was searching for you...hm?" He noticed a girl standing next to Begonia, she bore a resemblance to her. "She is your sister, no doubt." Begonia took a few steps towards him, making sure that she was in between her husband and Lear.

"Y-yes! This is my sister. She was just visiting..." Ganondorf stepped closer to the two of them, staring at Lear; his heavy footsteps made Lear much more nervous. Oh how Lear wanted to get out of there; this is her first time meeting him face-to-face, and she didn't like it.

"...Lear, is it? Begonia has told me about you." He smiled, however to Lear, it seemed to be an evil one; Begonia knew this smile, he seemed to be pleased to meet her. Lear couldn't speak, nor move for that matter. Ganondorf towered over the both of them. Ganondorf began to laugh. "Frightened, are we? There is not a need to be. I am pleased to meet the sister of my wife." Begonia grabbed her sister by the arm.

"Ganondorf, um, she actually needs to leave now, so I'll just escort her out..." she said as she practically dragged her out of the door, leaving Ganondorf to play his organ.

Lear stared at the stones that flew under her feet as she walked. Her hand itched to reach up to her sword hilt; to avenge every horrible act that the people of Hyrule have suffered as a result of that man; to help Link in his fight against the evil that emanated from Ganondorf. Her anger made her face red and her head spin. Begonia just kept walking, making sure that the organ was still bringing music to their ears. As they reached the cooling desert outside, Lear walked ahead of Begonia in getting to Fala waiting in their hiding spot. Fala whinnied and pawed the ground as she approached and got the reins ready for the long ride. Begonia looked back towards the fortress.

"Whew, close one, huh?" She turned smiling but it evaporated as soon as she caught sight of Lear hurrying to leave. She walked over to Lear, hoping to ease any sort of trauma.

"Lear? I'm so sorry that happened...next time I'll make sure he's completely out of the fortress when you come to visit. And I'll even send you a letter!" Begonia frowned, Lear didn't respond. "Oh c'mon, Lear! It wasn't that bad, was it? Next time..." Lear cut her off.

"I don't think there will be a next time...I don't want to see that man again." Begonia's heart ached, she didn't want her sister to be this way.

"T-then I'll come visit you!"

"No, you can no longer travel with the baby." She paused in her busy work to look at the ground.

"Begonia, send me a letter when you get near to having the baby. I'll come then, and help you from afar." Begonia looked like she was going to cry. Lear felt horrible, but she couldn't come back here.

"Please understand, Begonia. When I was in there, I felt...oh, I felt so much anger and hatred toward-" She broke off as her sister hung her head. "I'm sorry, but that's how it is. Link and I were always destined to be heroes. As such, we fight against anything that causes evil to darken the good that this world needs. I can't come back here and control myself. Please, write to me still, I want to hear everything." Begonia nodded and looked up with tears in her eyes.

"We've come quite far from our childhood days in the village, huh?" Lear felt the sadness rise up inside of her that had become so familiar since the beginning of all of this.

"Yes. But at least we still have each other. Be safe, Begonia!" She hugged her sister as she cried and whispered.

"You too...Wait for my letters." Lear mounted Fala and turned him towards Hyrule field. The sun set everything on liquid fire and she shielded her eyes from it's light as she turned towards her sister again.

"Goodbye, Begonia!" With that, she spurred Fala towards home.

* * *

Please Review!! XD 


	15. Chapter 15

Around two months after Lear left Begonia, on a clear sunny morning was the morning that it was time to run some errands in Hyrule Castle town. Of course, Begonia is forbidden to go anywhere, for her husband won't have it. The same two teenaged gerudos that help Begonia with errands prepared for their departure on the outskirts of the Gerudo fortress.

"You ready to go?" One of the girls asked, her sister responded with a nod.

It wasn't long before they arrived in the market. The crowds and merchants dazzled them, and they soon felt giddy and careless. They talked as they shopped from cart to cart, about the village and other gossip from the desert.

"How strange it is, that Begonia is pregnant!" Said one, scrutinizing an apple and purchasing it with a nod at the merchant.

"Yes, it is! For our leader to be having another heir to the throne that's his own child-it's certainly something that occurs so rarely." Her sister said.

The two sisters carelessly chatted about Begonia's pregnancy, not realizing that they were being watched. The man that watched them was a royal guard of the hyrule castle. As soon as he heard that Ganondorf had an heir that was to be born, he rushed back to the castle, demanding an urgent audience with the King. Meanwhile, the two girls kept going through their day, shopping for things they need, and making impulsive purchases.

They left at sunset without knowing of the danger they'd brought upon their tribe. As the sun sank below the horizon, the King sat and talked with the guards. Together, they formed a plan that would rid the world from both Ganondorf and his heir. It was risky, and when the King asked for volunteers to carry out the mission, few guards raised their hands. But the plan was settled, and in only a few days time, it would be carried out to it's purposes.

* * *

Begonia woke up to the sound of an organ. Smiling to herself and slowly crawling out of bed, which was quite the feat, since her stomach was growing large. She hasn't been outside since the time that Lear had come to visit her, and if she doesn't get out sometime, she would go crazy! 

"I suppose...I could sneak out..." Begonia thought out loud. It was fairly early in the morning, and Ganondorf was preoccupied with the organ. She slowly made her way through the hallways, heading for the same exit she took the last time she snuck out. Making up her mind, she decided to go visit her husband's steed. Normally, she wouldn't do this, but he's such a sweetheart and she hasn't seen him for quite a while.

Begonia made her way to the stables carefully. Ganondorf's huge steed gently snorted as she entered and allowed her to offer him an apple. Begonia caressed the horse for a while, thinking of the baby and their future. Then she left to take a walk. Walking in between the sandstone cliffs, her mind drifted away from her and she daydreamed.

Watching her like vultures, were the guards of Hyrule. Their plan was about to be set in motion. They waited for her to stop moving, and when she did, they jumped out from hiding. Begonia began to scream as they began to grab her flailing limbs. Memories of her being captured during the war flooded to her as they did this, however, she wasn't able to move much at all. The man that seemed to be the captain un-sheathed his sword. Begonia watched in pure horror as he pointed the blade at her stomach.

The man held the hilt of the sword with both hands and held it above his head. Begonia tried to scream and wriggle away, but stopped the moment she felt the metal blade pierce through her skin. It would seem that he had missed, for the sword had impaled her right above her stomach, through the bottom of her rib-cage. The guards panicked, they weren't far from the fortress, and they could hear no more sounds coming from an organ. They fled the scene, leaving Begonia to fight for her life, and her unborn child.

She didn't know how long it took Ganondorf and the other Gerudos to reach her. Every breath she took hurt like nothing she'd ever felt before, and her brain screamed with pain. When they arrived, Ganondorf sent soldiers after the guards who'd attacked, as he looked after his wife. She was losing blood and her face was white with pain. A nurse took immediate action and began to work to save her life.

Ganondorf held her hand. He couldn't bare to watch her in such pain. Anger and worry were both clearly written on his face, and in his eyes. Begonia let out a scream of pain, she could feel that she was going into labor because of the severe trauma to her body.

"Begonia! You must fight the pain!" Ganondorf's cracked voice bellowed. She gasped for air and tried to speak.

"...t-the...b-baby..." she tried to say, but let out another scream of pain. "...I-it's coming!" Ganondorf turned to the nurse that was working to stop the bleeding.

"We must bring her to the fortress NOW" he bellowed. The nurse was frantic.

"We can't move her! The wound hasn't stopped bleeding!" Ganondorf shakily placed a kiss on his wife's forehead, trying to reassure her that it will be alright. Just then, Ganondorf got an idea. He stood up from where he was standing and brought his fingers to his lips. A loud whistle was made, and the deep whinnies of his large steed were heard. Looking back at his wife, he knelt down again.

"...Begonia, we must take you to the fortress. This is not the place for childbirth..." he said as he formed a shadow barrier around her wounds. Begonia wearily looked down at them, and back into her husbands eyes. "This barrier won't heal you, but it will hold the bleeding so that we can move you." his deep voice quietly said. The nurse tried to protest, but was silenced as she watched Ganondorf hold Begonia's limp body.

Ganondorf loaded Begonia carefully onto the horse, swinging himself up behind her. He spurred the steed on with urgent speed towards the fortress, where more experienced nurses waited. They ran over to the horse as it galloped up through the sand to the entrance, where they helped Begonia off and into a sled for transportation. Ganondorf pulled the sled himself at a sprint through the halls and into the surgical halls. An ancient woman stood at the entrance to one of the rooms, eyeing him warily. She was a sand woman, as old and primeval as the desert itself, and strong with magic.

Begonia let out a yelp of pain as Ganondorf picked her up to place her on a proper bed; he was hesitant to release the shadow barriers on her wounds, as he knew they would continue to bleed. At this point, so much blood loss, and even more after childbirth could cause her to lose her life. The old Gerudo woman bade him release the barriers, and as he did so, Begonia screamed. She reached for Ganondorf, pleading for him to take her hand. She needed his strength.

Ganondorf swiftly took her hand, leaning close to her face, he whispered softly to her. He whispered of things that they could do together, with their child. He whispered that he loved her; he would never say such a thing in the presence of others, and that gave Begonia a more reason to fight the pain. The bleeding from her wound had stopped, and the elderly nurse turned to Ganondorf.

"Lord Ganondorf? It is time. Your soldiers are waiting for you." Begonia shook her head. He couldn't be leaving! Not now! Ganondorf was now standing tall as she reached for him again.

"...n-no! Don't leave me!" she cried.

"I must. War will be at hand. The Hylians attacked you as a message. And for this, they shall pay for what they have done!" his deep voice spoke, more to himself.

Ganondorf leaned towards Begonia once again, not caring that the nurses were watching, he kissed her lips. As soon as he left, Begonia cried. Her contractions were fierce; she would give birth without her husband, or her sister by her side.

The night was a long one, full of pain and darkness. Several times, Begonia believed that she'd never see the sun again. When it finally filtered into her windows, it fell across her and her baby boy. She was tired, so very tired, but she held her baby close as if afraid that he might leave too. The nurses sighed and stood around her, exhausted but happy that the night had ended well. The sand woman placed a knobby hand on her shoulder.

"He'll need a strong name."

Begonia gave them a weary smile. She gazed down at her baby boy, and at the markings on his face. She knew that he had inherited this from her glaicien blood, and that he would have a magical ability. She looked up at the sand woman again.

"Raiquen...his name will be Raiquen." she said with a smile. The other nurses in the room bowed to her and her son. "We welcome you to this world, Prince Raiquen!" came the voice of the youngest nurse. A tear slipped from Begonia's eye; such a moment could never be relived, and Ganondorf wasn't there to witness it.

* * *

In the dark of the night, during the time Begonia had given birth, every single Gerudo had gathered to hear the words of their king. Ganondorf's voiced boomed as he held his sword. 

"For many years we have been exiled to this desert. Why? The Hylians discriminated against us for our blood!" He sliced the air with his blade and pointed it towards Hyrule. "And now they have attacked Begonia, to kill her and my heir to the throne!" Several soldiers hissed and were angered by these words.

"The time is NOW! We shall end this foul reign, that is the King of Hyrule!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait (and for how short this chapter is)! I was on a trip, and I was unable to post this chapter. 

Sands of Destiny is nearing the end! Lear and I have finished writing it, however, we won't be posting the chapters immediately...we're trying to give ourselves a head start on the sequal. Actually...it's not really a sequal, rather, the second half of Sands of Destiny.

Anyway! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	16. Chapter 16

The sun shone low in the sky over Hyrule Field as two horses walked side-by-side in the distance. Lear looked across the horizon towards the gathering evening. The wind gently swept her hair and whispered of adventures happening elsewhere. Link was as observant as always, scanning the environment and watching for anything of interest. For a long while they'd rode in silence, enjoying the quiet evening and each other's company. Lear was brushing her fingers calmly through Fala's mane when she noticed Link staring at something in the distance. She followed his line of sight towards the small figure running towards them. The mailman reached them at an alarming speed for a human, and Lear blinked at him. Link, however, was not swayed by such skill and greeted him warmly.

The mailman stopped and pulled out a letter from his messenger bag, jogging in place as he did so.

"Good day! I bring a message for Miss Lear!" his high pitched voice said. Lear looked at him with a raised eyebrow and accepted the letter.

"Where did this come from?" she asked him as he turned around.

"Why, it came from the desert over yonder! And now, I must be off! Good day to you!" And with that, he sped off, leaving Lear to open her letter with haste. The only person who would be sending her a letter would be her sister. And by the goddesses, she certainly hoped everything was alright. Link shifted on his saddle in curiosity.

"What does it say?"

"...it says this: _'Lear, I just wanted to let you know that I have given birth. I don't know how to say this without making you worry, but I was attacked. The trauma to my body threw me into labor, but I was able to give life to my baby boy. Your nephew, Raiquen and I are doing fine. --Your sister, Begonia.'_" Lear's voice trembled.

Link drummed his fingers on his saddle, trying to break the awkward silence. "Well, we're ready for another trip, right? Let's go!" He turned Epona towards the desert, waiting for Lear to follow. She packed the note into her hat for safekeeping and followed his lead. Her heart fell within her as they set off at a swift run. Attacked? By whom? Of course her husband had enemies, he was not without a few of those. But her, who would attack her? Of course, she realized, it was for revenge or possibly even to attack Ganondorf without actually touching him. But who would plan such an attack? She knew this entire life was bad for her sister, and now her nephew was becoming a victim of such darkness too. She could not help feeling like the entire future was about to change again.

* * *

Begonia, now resting in her own bedchambers, held her son close to her in complete silence. Where did Ganondorf go? Why isn't he with her right now? She couldn't help but feel sad that he hasn't even held their son yet. It's been several hours since she sent that note to her sister; was that man really as fast as he said? Her thoughts were interrupted by Raiquen's fussing.

"Now, now...no need to cry..." she said to him as she stood up from the bed. Thanks to her healing power, she healed herself to the point where she could walk. The shadows danced on her wall, entertaining her with shapes and figures...a horse? She gasped. Could it be? Placing her son on the bed, she quickly made her way outside, hoping to see what the shadow showed her.

She ran outside to Lear arguing with a couple of the guards and waving her hands towards Link. Link himself was held at spear-point, a half smile set on his face and looking hopefully to his angry companion. Begonia gasped and hurried to the guards, shouting at them to drop their spears.

"For heaven's sake, she's my sister! Lear, please, follow me!" She turned away from her drop-jawed sister and hurried back to the fortress. She waited for a few seconds at the entrance, tapping her foot impatiently. "Lear, what are you waiting for? Come see your new-oh. Him. I forgot about him. Ladies, please release him too, for the time being." The guards reluctantly lowered their spears and glared at Link as he hurried to Lear's side. The two followed a fast-talking Begonia into the fortress.

Begonia led them to the door of her bedchambers. She wasn't sure about letting the two, especially Link, into her bedchambers. After all, they were the enemies of her husband! However, he wasn't here, so it wouldn't matter.

"Alright! Here we are..." she said as she opened the door. Her 'mother instinct' kicked in as soon as she heard Raiquen fuss and ran over to the bed. Lear followed suit, leaving Link to slowly walk into the room as if he thought there was a beast that wanted to eat him.

Lear walked slowly to her sister's side and watched her nephew quick and blink up at her. How strange it was to see so much of his father in him! For a moment, Lear even had an awful impulse to turn away and never return to this place.

"Do you want to hold him?" Her sister said with a smile. Lear blinked and looked panicked. "What-" But her sister had already placed the baby in her arms. She didn't know what to do, and just kind of bounced him up and down a little. "Is...is this right?" She asked. Begonia laughed and nodded. "You're doing great!" By this time, Link had left his comfort zone and was standing beside the nervous Lear.

The corners of Lear's mouth upturned as she held her nephew. The glaicien markings on his face seemed very familiar to her. They were very similar to his Grandfather…Kalidas. This made her wonder, would Raiquen's ability be his Grandfather's, or the opposite? Link also gazed down at the baby, smiling in awe. It was rare for him to ever see a baby…actually, when he thought about it, this may be the first time ever seeing one! Lear broke the silence.

"…hey, Begonia? Do you know what his ability is?"

Begonia pondered this for a moment. "No, not yet…I haven't seen any signs yet. But I can assure you that he doesn't have shadow within him. I don't sense it at all! Can you sense the wind, or possibly water within him?" Lear shook her head.

"No…but have you noticed how similar his marking is…to Kalidas?"

This made Begonia blink and gaze at her baby again. "They are remarkably similar, aren't they? Do you think he'll have the ice ability then?" Lear pondered this.

"No, I don't think so...I might've been able to sense the ice if he did." She continued to hold the baby, bouncing him up and down while he cooed. Link suddenly looked around him as if realizing where they were.

"Uh. Oh. Well, I hate to break this up, but Lear and I really have to go." He tugged impatiently on her arm, though being careful of the baby. Lear carefully placed the kicking Raiquen back into his mother's arms.

"He's right, we don't want to get caught by-get caught..."

Begonia looked puzzled. "Oh, you mean Ganondorf," She said, ignoring an angry look from Link. "He's not around. I haven't seen him since before the baby was born." She looked extremely sad, Lear noted, as she turned from them. Link suddenly looked serious.

"Where is he?"

Begonia lowered her head slightly, remembering what her husband had said before he left. "...I think...he went after the men that attacked me." Link grabbed Begonia by the shoulder, desperate for more information.

"Do you have any idea who attacked you?" He asked as he turned her around a bit roughly. Begonia shook her head slowly.

"I'm sorry, Link. If I did know, I would tell you...b-but.." her voice began to quiver, "when it happened, they appeared out of nowhere! They held me down while their leader stabbed me..." she said as she gestured towards the bottom of her ribcage with her open hand. Lear shook her head in disbelief. In a way, she felt that she was responsible. If only she had made contact with her more often...

Link, however, turned and grabbed her arm. "We have to go. Now!" He led the way to the door. Lear's head whipped back and forth from him to her sister.

"Begonia, I'm sorry! We'll be back soon, just take care of the baby and stay safe!" She caught her sister's worried smile through the door as she turned and followed Link at a sprint.

* * *

Darkness had begun to shadow the fields of Hyrule. Ganondorf led the Gerudos across the plains, setting things on fire and reeking havoc everywhere he went. His time for revenge has come. Revenge for his people...and revenge for his wife. As they came up a large hillside, the Castle was in range for their attack. His large steed reared up on his hind legs as the fire blazed behind him, signaling Ganondorf's minions to charge.

The King of Hyrule was talking casually with his daughter and the Royal Court when a young soldier burst through the large oak doors into the throne room. "You Highness, we're being attacked! Our soldiers can't hold the enemies off; they weren't prepared for such an attack! They've broken through our defenses and are near to flooding the castle!" The young boy was white with fear and panting. Princess Zelda stood and walked to her father, whispering something in his ear. He nodded and turned to the boy.

"Stay strong, my boy. Tell the troops to keep the line of defense as best they can until further notice!" At this, the boy nodded and ran off again. "The Sages, are you ready to call them?" The King asked Zelda.

Zelda nodded. "Yes Father, I am ready." The King nodded in response, letting her know that it is time to call forth the six sages. Zelda gracefully walked forward, her hands clasped together in prayer. The golden symbol on her hand glowed as she prayed to the goddesses, calling forth the sages. One by one, they appeared before the King. The sage of earth, fire, water, shadow, spirit, and finally, the sage of light. They humbly bowed their heads to the King and Zelda.

"What is thy command?" came the voice of the Sage of Light.

"Please, seal away this evil that has haunted us for too long." The Sages looked at one another and turned again towards the King.

"We can do this. But be warned, the seal will not last throughout all time. A future hero will again be called forth to defeat him once and for all. For now, Ganondorf will be banished into a forgotten realm."

The King pondered this for a moment and slowly nodded. "Do what you must. He must be stopped, for he has been severely angered by my men's actions." The Sages bowed their heads again and disappeared in a flash of light. Zelda turned to her father.

"Father, what is this forgotten realm that they speak of?"

"It is an empty realm that is forever tied to this one. Now it shall be filled with those that attack our land, and the vile men of our prisons." Zelda only nodded, feeling a twinge of sadness for the people who are to be banished. She knew in her heart that the reason for the attacks on the castle, were because her father had banished them to the desert. Only time would tell what will happen now.

Outside of the Castle, swords clashed and blood was drawn. The Sages made their appearance at the front of the battle, standing in between Ganondorf and the Castle. They cast an impenetrable barrier of light around him and his minions. The Hylian soldiers cheered as they watched their enemy try to fight the barrier, knowing that they had won. 

Ganondorf glared furiously at the Sages as the light grew around him. He roared angrily as the light flashed bright. When it grew dim once again, the Hylian soldiers blinked in alarm. Ganondorf was gone, along with his army.

* * *

Lear drove Fala on as fast as she dared. She couldn't see Link anymore through the driving rain, but she knew where he was headed. Fala slowed as he arrived at the castle, and Lear gasped audibly. Fire still licked and burned at several of the buildings in the market. People lay on the streets everywhere, she couldn't tell who was dead or alive. The castle's outer wall was in ruin; stones were scattered and strewn across the once beautiful castle grounds. She dismounted and didn't know where to turn. Confusion was everywhere and her mind was muddled with the smell of blood and smoke. She looked across the grounds and caught a glimpse of Epona at the entrance to the castle. She ran towards her like a child, seeking for the sense of safety and familiarity that the horse brought.

The fortress, Begonia's home, was empty...and cold. She locked herself away in her bedchambers as if she feared that a monster was outside. Every single Gerudo had disappeared, leaving her and Raiquen in the desolate place. She held her son close to her bosom, seeking comfort from him. The shadows on the wall danced, showing images of what was happening in the outside world. As she watched them, they turned dark. They showed the shapes of a deadly battle, and of her husband's capture. She gasped at what she saw. "N-no! It can't be!" she cried. She couldn't stay here any longer; she gathered up a few items and her cloak and rushed outside. She let out a shadow siren, calling Kivuli, Ganondorf's large steed to her.

As Lear neared Epona, she found the heavy doors of the castle mangled and broken. Parts of the doors still clung to the hinges, and creaked like a ghost as she entered the castle. The castle itself was dark and she stumbled on something in the shadows. Feeling somebody catch her arm and draw her to her feet, she numbly stared back at Link.

"C'mon, we have to find the Princess!" He hurried along more carefully now, watching to make sure Lear was following. The darkness grew weaker as they made their way to the throne room and listened at the door to the voices that were coming from the inside. Link considered them for a moment, then pushed his way through the oak doors into the bright room.

The King stood from his throne as Link walked into the room, Lear following behind him.

"Link, our dear hero. Darkness has fallen upon us this day. It is unfortunate that you were unable to fight." Link tried to speak but closed his mouth as the King silenced him. "There is no need to apologize. The sages have descended from the heavens and seized the capture of Ganondorf and his minions. He is to be banished to the realm of twilight." Lear's thoughts immediately drifted to her sister and Link nodded with relief.

"However...this seal will not last forever..." the King trailed off, letting Zelda finish for him.

"Our dear heroes, Link...and Lear. If it be that Ganondorf shall someday return, we will need our heroes to finally put an end to him."

She seemed to hesitate, but quickly regained her composure. "We've asked for the Sage's help once again to aid you if you accept of our plea. You will sleep until the time comes that Hyrule will need you again, and when that time comes you will awake to banish the evil forever. The choice is yours, however, and you do not have to accept this heavy burden. We know what we ask of you, but we ask that you please help us to vanquish Ganondorf for all time." Her voice rung throughout the room and nobody moved in the seconds that followed. Lear didn't allow herself to think too hard, she only had one desire and that was to follow Link into whatever adventure he was needed in. Her sister would finally be safe, along with all of Hyrule or more, if they would agree to take this chance. She knew Link's choice already. Walking to his side and casting him a half-smile, she turned her head towards the Princess. He too, raised his head, and solemnly nodded.

Zelda too, solemnly nodded. With this, she walked towards them in a graceful manner. As she stood before them, she spoke, "Dear heroes, this shall be our farewell. For when the time comes that you shall awaken, my time will have passed. I fear my descendants will not know of your existence...however, even through this, you will awaken by the will of the Goddesses." Link and Lear both nodded, side-glancing at each other. They both knew that this would be their last moment together for many years.

With that, Zelda clasped her hands together once again. The light of the triforce shone again on the back of her hand, and Lear noticed Link lift up his left hand also. With the help of both the Triforce of Courage and the Triforce of Wisdom, the spell was cast. Lear felt a tiredness unlike she'd ever felt before overcome her, and she struggled to stay awake. She fell to her knees and tried to keep her eyes open, tried to keep Hyrule with her and Link within her vision, but she fell to the ground with barely more than a cry. She opened her eyes one last time to see Link also fall to the ground and the Princess Zelda turn her face away. Then sleep overcame her and she remembered no more.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!!

We've only got one more chapter to go...and the sequal is well underway! We hope that you will read it, since this story is nowhere near being finished!

Sands of Destiny: Part 2 ((a temporary name)) goes into the Twilight Princess timeline...and that's all that we shall reveal.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo's characters...blah blah blah.

However, I DO own Begonia, Raiquen, Kalidas, and Pippa. My writing partner (Lear) owns her character, Lear, and Fala.


	17. Chapter 17

Begonia raced Kivuli across the desert sand. She knew that her husband was in trouble, or Kivuli wouldn't have come to her. Raiquen fussed as Begonia yelled commands to her steed, following her quivering shadow. It led her to the arbiter's grounds...a forgotten place in the desert.

Navigating through such a place brought a difficulty, as she carried her baby in her arms. She put great faith into her shadow, knowing that it would lead her to her husband.

She reached a large pavilion at the top of the grounds, where an enormous mirror hung. She hid behind a rock, quieting her baby the best she could. Ganondorf was there, along with most of his army. The rest of the beings she did not recognize, but she didn't have time to try and see if there were any there that she knew. The trial had begun, and she watched in horror as her husband was tied by hands and feet in front of the mirror.

Ganondorf slowly lifted his head to glare at the sages that stood before him, but the moment he noticed his wife standing there, he panicked. He knew he would be executed, but he didn't want her to see it. He pulled at his chains, only to stop a moment later as he realized that it was futile. He was to die in the eyes of his people...what? He looked at his wife again. She held his child in her arms.

"...Begonia..." he mouthed.

A sword of light pierced through the air.

_'...I'm sorry...I have failed you...'_

Ganondorf let out a painful yell as the sword impaled his chest.

_'I must not...I WILL not die.'_ Ganondorf thought to himself in agony. He suddenly felt a power surge through his body as the sacred triangles marked his right hand.

He tightened his hands into fists and lifted his head up in a roar. With great power, he pulled against the chains. First breaking the chain on his right hand, he then showed the sages the triforce given to him by the goddesses. Such a mark, given to such a man put great fear into the sages as they watched him break all of his chains.

Ganondorf laughed evilly as he pulled the sword from his chest. He lunged forward and killed the sage of light, roaring as he did so. He looked around at all the sages, then to his wife. She reached for him. In turn, he reached for her, realizing that he could be with her once again. However, while he was distracted, the sages called forth the power of the mirror of twilight. It shined brilliantly, creating a portal on the black wall that Ganondorf was chained to. As it shined on him, he stumbled backwards a few steps. His body began to disintegrate into twilight. As a last resort, he reached for Begonia, for the last time; He placed a spell on her and Raiquen...one that would preserve their lives until he could return someday. With one last breath of fresh air, he yelled Begonia's name as he disappeared into the twilight.

Begonia's world shattered. She screamed his name as the fresh tears ran fully down her face.

Her mind grew numb to everything that was happening around her. The Sages turned every way, talking to one another and pointing to see who cried beside themselves. Time seemed to slow around her. She had only one thought in her mind; her husband was gone. Gone forever. The grief hit her like a wall, a wall that could never be penetrated. She wanted to cry forever, stay here in her mad sadness forever. Raiquen's cries suddenly broke through her mind, and she was aware of the Sages mourning over their own lost brother. She quickly scooped up her baby, took a last look at the mirror that had swallowed her husband forever, and ran down the slope with shaking sobs.

* * *

Begonia's life was a slow, lonely one. Everyone she knew...had gone. Her husband, and his people were gone. She wandered the land with her son, searching for her sister. After many years of searching, she came to the conclusion that her sister was dead.

She figured that the boy that she always traveled with, the one they call a 'hero', was dead along with her. She watched over her son and raised him as any good mother would, but she always knew that he would never know his father. He grew to be about the age of ten years old when she noticed it; neither he nor her were aging. She didn't feel like a spell had been cast on her, but as the years turned into decades and the decades into a century, she watched the land change and begin again as she and her son stayed the same.

Throughout the decades she traveled with her son, her only happiness. He was what kept her happy, yet it was her torture. He had his father's eyes. It would seem that it was her destiny, to live forever...traveling the land.

She always found home, her destiny, in the forgotten sands of the gerudo desert.

* * *

A/N: This is the end of Sands of Destiny! Lear and I are very excited to know that some people have read this far, and we shall let you know that the sequal is going great!

This story is NOT over yet. Sands of Destiny was merely just the first half, so stay tuned and watch for the first post of part 2!

Thank you for reading!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All nintendo characters (c) Nintendo

Begonia, Raiquen, Kalidas, Pippa (c) Me, a.k.a Begonia

Lear, and Fala (c) My writing partner, a.k.a Lear


End file.
